


30 Days of Dai-chan and Tetsu-kun

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Beach Day, F/F, Fashion Designer AU, Gen, M/M, Rule 63, Teikou Era, Training Camps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 37,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dai-chan, if you want Tetsu-kun to know that you like him, you're going to have to say it. Not everyone can understand 'I really, really like you' through basketball. Actually, I don't think anyone can."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suncreen is Essential, Dai-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a 3000 beach day fic for my first time writing in months was a horrible idea, but anyway this is the beginning 30 Day Challenge: AoKuro Version
> 
> as for this 30 days challenge, it's a mix of a couple so here is the list
> 
> Day 1 — Cuddling  
> day 2 — one-sided day dream  
> day 3 — anonymous love letters  
> day 4 — fashion designer AU  
> day 5 — you call this a date?  
> day 6 — wearing each other's clothes  
> day 7 — caught masturbating  
> day 8 — physical fight  
> day 9 — public embarrassment   
> day 10 — holding hands  
> day 11 — fingering  
> day 12 — handcuffed together   
> day 13 — eating ice cream   
> day 14 — different clothing   
> day 15 — morning rituals   
> day 16 — bringing up the past   
> day 17 — special occasion/buying something   
> day 18 — working together   
> day 19 — it’s been a while   
> day 20 — cooking  
> day 21 — superhero/newspaper au  
> day 22 — post-sex regret  
> day 23 — i want you to hate me  
> day 24 — i’m drunk  
> day 25 — toys  
> day 26 — a proposal and a refusal  
> day 27 — body swap  
> day 28 — this is my desperation in action  
> day 29 — you remind me of someone  
> day 30 — do you love me or do you just don’t want to lose me?

Daiki loves the ocean—not as much as he loves the mountains, but he grew up there so it doesn’t really count. It’s being able to just jump and dive into the waves face first, usually getting a mouth full of salt that he knows for the next couple days he’s going to lick his lips and still taste it. Or running along the beach attempting to tackle a seagull and catch it because his dad had once teased him if he caught one then maybe they could take it home for a pet, and who didn’t want a seagull as a pet? Or throwing shells at Satsuki telling her that there’s still a crab in it ready to get her and watching her freak out—only for her to get him back later shoving a handful of sand down his swim trunks.

He just _loves_ it.

 He loves the sun baking down on him and feeling his skin get a bit dryer, tighter because of the sun and the salt drying out his skin because he doesn’t bother putting on sunscreen anymore. It’s not like he burns or anything. He laughs because Satsuki ends up turning a red that clashes with her hair, and he makes fun of her for being so pale and not able to take a little sun. Again, Satsuki reacts with just as much animosity yelling at him that it was his fault and he messed up her sunscreen. He doesn’t know how, but she says it’s because _he_ doesn’t let her wait fifteen minutes before jumping into the water. Yeah, sure, _that’s_ the reason.

 He isn’t sure how it comes up exactly—maybe because the sun is baking down on him while he’s on the court, and his sweat is drying making his lips salty reminds him a bit—but he starts talking about the ocean. How much he loves it, loves throwing sand in the water and watching it float away with the next wave. Tetsu tells him that must be pretty amazing for Daiki to be so infatuated with it, but he couldn’t exactly agree because he had never been to the ocean.

 It takes Daiki a second before he cocks his head and looks at Tetsu, completely stopping the game that they had been playing, “What do ya mean, Tetsu?”

 Tetsu gives a little shrug before reaching for the ball in Daiki’s hands, “My family usually takes vacations with my grandmother, and there are not a lot of things that she can enjoy at the beach, so we’ve never gone.”

 “That’s not an excuse,” Daiki sputters before holding the ball above his head so Tetsu couldn’t reach it even if he jumped.

 Tetsu pouted a little—an expression not much different from his normal one except that his eyes looked a little deader—but didn’t move from his spot and looked up at the ball in Daiki’s hand. “Can we go back to basketball?”

 “ _No_ , we’re going to the _beach_.”

 Well, to be specific, they did not end up going to the beach right then and there. Daiki first had to convince his parents that they should take a trip to the beach, which wasn’t too hard after he mentioned that he wanted to go because he wanted to take Tetsu to the beach. His parents had lightened up and agreed. Satsuki later told him it was because they thought he didn’t have any friends besides her, which was wrong because he had plenty of friends. Satsuki also corrected him, telling him that just because he plays basketball with some of the kids at Teikou, doesn’t mean they are his _friends_. Well, whatever, it’s not like Daiki needs a lot of friends; he just needs people he can play basketball with.

 Tetsu’s mom ended up dropping him off at Daiki’s house before they left for the beach. She looked an awful lot like Tetsu, but she was way more talkative and animated. Honestly, it was a bit jarring to look back to Tetsu standing by his mom with a calm expression as she easily chatted with Daiki’s own mom. It makes him wonder if maybe he can get Tetsu to talk that much, but how?

 Tetsu’s mom gave Tetsu a kiss on the head before leaving (she had already exchanged numbers with his mom and he’s got a sinking feeling in his gut about that).

 Daiki grinned and grabbed onto Tetsu, “This is going to be _great_! We’re going to swim so much! And I bet I can catch a crab for you this time or maybe a fish that would be cool, and--“

 “Daiki, can you please help load the car?” his dad asked gesturing to a couple beach chairs.

 Aomine opened his mouth to protest, but Tetsu beat him to it, “Of course, we can help.”

 After that, Daiki kept on noticing the way his parents looked at Tetsu; he knew that look. It was the same look they sent at Satsuki when she did something good and they wished that Daiki would do something similar. _Crap_. Daiki didn’t want another person for his parents to compare him too. He could just feel it, the next time he refused to take out the garbage or something, his parents are going to say something like _“Kuroko would have done it!”_ and Daiki wouldn’t be able to fight with that because Tetsu’s a saint (except for when he steals Daiki’s popsicle or jabs him in the side after he makes fun of Satsuki).

 If that wasn’t bad enough, his parents also had to invite Satsuki along too, so he ended up smooshed in between her and Tetsu on the car trip to the beach. Naturally, he groaned and moaned the entire way there because what the heck is this logic. He is the biggest out of the three and he has the tiny middle seat? It doesn’t make sense.

 “Aomine-kun, you insisted on being in the middle,” Tetsu informed him after a while, but he wasn’t even looking at Daiki. He was looking out the window and ignored all of Daiki’s ideas to play games in the car.

 “I did not.”

 “He’s right, Dai-chan, you did,” Satsuki added— _like she even had an opinion_. She wasn’t supposed to be on this trip in the first place. 

_“Nu-uh.”_

 “You didn’t want me next to Tetsu-kun, so that’s why you’re in the middle.”

 “Yeah, because you would’ve hogged him, but I don’t see why I have to be in the middle,” Daiki huffed and sunk back into the seat as much as he could--which wasn’t much because the stupid middle seat was hard and had no give.

 Tetsu finally looked at him and gave him a quizzical look, “Then where did you want us to sit, Aomine-kun?” His voice gave off a little exasperated note at the end--the kind of tone he sometimes hears his mom use after Daiki barely gets a passing grade on another test. Or even similar to that which Akashi uses when he completely misses the point of an exercise and does something completely different (and wrong according to Midorima).

 “Satsuki would fit in the trunk.”

 The outburst at that is expected with Satsuki punching him, Tetsu elbowing him hard in the side, and an outcry from both of his parents, and no one ends up calming down until they reach the beach. For the rest of the ride, they ended up settle on a topic that just belittled Daiki _more_ and _more_. He’s never seen his parents belittle him so much as when they apologized to Tetsu time and time again for Daiki’s “ _behavior_.”

 Daiki isn’t able to stop shaking as they park, and the moment the car rumbles to a stop he unbuckles, leaps over Tetsu, and makes a break for the ocean. He only barely manages to get his shirt and shoes off by the time he trips into the ocean’s first, tiny waves. The waves lap at his face as he pushes himself up and manages to snort out some of the sand that went up his nose, not to mention the sand that went down his pants and in other places he thought hadn’t touched the ground yet.

 He hears the snicker behind him, and he whips around ready yell at them for laughing at him because _honestly_ , that could have happened to anyone, but stops immediately. His eyes are a bit wider than usual and his jaw still slack with the words he was going to say as he stares at both Satsuki and Tetsu.

 They’re both laughing; Satsuki’s is more of an uncultured snort as she chokes trying to catch her breath because him falling was _that funny_ , whatever. Tetsu’s laugh is a lot more controlled like the rest of him—it’s more of a snicker than a laugh. He covers half of his face with one hand as he does it because the other hand is gripping onto a folding beach chair.

 Daiki wants to protest, to yell at them for laughing at him because it really wasn’t that funny, but he can’t. He just stares at Tetsu as he laughs. Daiki can count on his hand how many times he’s heard his laugh and each time it gets even better. This time is the best because Tetsu doesn’t turn away or close his eyes, he just keeps on staring at Daiki and a little flush is rising on his cheeks. Although, that’s not as good as Daiki being able to see that much amusement in his eye, they’re almost prickling with tears, even.

 So Daiki just grins at him. Unfortunately, that’s how Daiki finds out that there’s sand in between his teeth too.

 After washing off his face with the ocean water, Daiki helps them finish setting up the beach stuff—his parents stood aside and let them do it. The beach is relatively empty because it is still pretty early in the morning, and this beach isn’t the best beach ever. It’s a bit rockier than other beaches and the water seems a bit colder, so not too many people visit it regularly. It takes the trio fives tries (three of those times involved it flying away) before they quit trying to figure out how to set up the umbrella and leave that task up to Daiki’s dad.

 The moment, they’re done setting up (and Daiki had washed his mouth out with a water bottle from the cooler) he grabs Tetsu’s hand and drag him to the ocean. “Okay, you see, Tetsu, you either wanna charge through the waves or you gotta jump over them. That’s how it works,” Daiki explains. They end up jumping over most of the waves before Satsuki’s voice rings out, “Dai-chan, you didn’t put on sunscreen!”

 He can almost see the panic in Tetsu’s eyes, “We need to go back and put sunscreen on.”

 Daiki shrugs, drops down into the water, and wades in the water that’s barely knee deep. He expects Tetsu to try and pull him out of the water, but he does nothing of the sort and just abandons him. Tetsu is really pale—he’s close to glowing in the bright sun. He kinda likes the idea of Tetsu with a bit of color, though. Not like what Satsuki usually looks like after the beach with all that disgusting peeling, but more what his mom looks like with a rosy pink on her shoulders, cheeks, and nose because she spends the majority of her time under the umbrella.

 Tetsu and Satsuki end up sitting under the umbrella for what feels like an hour at least as Daiki floats and tries to catch the tiny sardines that swim between his legs. Unfortunately, it seems Daiki is not good at catching anything not basketball-shaped.

 He’s not really surprised that Tetsu was able to sneak up on him, but _Satsuki_ sneaking up on him was something new. All of her weight was placed on his shoulders and he was pushed under the next wave. He really didn’t mind getting a mouth full of seawater or anything, but when he gets it because of Satsuki it makes him all the more irritated. He ends up grabbing her and pulling her under the next wave too. It isn’t until he reaches for Tetsu that he joins them under the waves. His hand slips a little because of all the sunscreen that’s packed onto his skin. He hears, just before they both go under, Tetsu’s laugh again.

 The waves aren’t too harsh today, only about two to three feet tall, so they stay in the water until his parents call them to get out of the water for a snack and to reapply sunscreen. When Tetsu hears the last part, his eyes widen a bit and he touches his shoulders. Sure enough, they’re a bit pink, but nothing to worry about yet.  He walks a bit faster than both him and Satsuki and finds cover underneath the umbrella next to Daiki’s dad who appears to be sacked out with one leg in the sun. He eyes it, but doesn’t say anything about it only because he know this is probably something his mom is doing because his dad said something “ _stupid_ ” or whatever.

 He doesn’t question his mom when he doesn’t have to.

 Tetsu doesn’t even hesitate as he digs through the drawstring bag for his sunscreen, squirting a huge glob onto his hand and smothering onto every part of his body he can reach. Satsuki had walked off, saying that she was going to go get the volleyball from the car before she reapplied her sunscreen. He had completely forgot about the ball. He sorta wondered if Tetsu was any good at volleyball (or at least his version of volleyball where Satsuki nicely passes and he spikes any ball he can get). He catches one last glimpse of Satsuki unmistakable pink hair before she disappears in the direction of the parking lot.

 Daiki didn’t even know you had to put sunscreen on your legs until Tetsu poured half the bottle there. Tetsu turned to face him, with his arm extended, offering the bottle, “Can you get my back, Aomine-kun?”

 Daiki blinks and grins, taking the bottle from him, “Sure thing, _Tetsu_.”

 Tetsu glances at him from the corner of his eye as Daiki moves behind him, “Please get _all_ of my back.” The implication is there _. Do not draw something on my back._

 Daiki sighs but acquiesces to it. He has to spend the rest of the day with Tetsu, better not piss him off early. Tetsu can hold a grudge as he’s seen with how he handles Midorima most days. As Daiki slathers on the sunscreen, he can’t help but feel the subtle heat radiating from Tetsu’s skin. There may be no visual signs of sunburn, but he can feel it coming on. Tetsu is so screwed for the next day. If his shoulders are bad, he won’t be able to throw a basketball. Daiki doesn’t want to practice without him. It’s _boring_.

 “Aomine-kun, is something wrong?” Tetsu tries to turn a little but winces, again, a sign of his impending sunburn.

 “Ah, nothing, uh, you’re just really pale,” Daiki stutters. “Also, I think you have a new mole on your back,” he comments as his hand passes over it again. He really shouldn’t stare this much, but he has to. His back is just like every other part of Tetsu—just has the bare essentials on it. The only obvious muscles are the ones up on his shoulders and his lower back, but otherwise there’s nothing. Not an ounce of fat because of how hard he trains at basketball and how little he eats even though he’s a teenage boy. The other defining mark is the ridges on Tetsu’s spin, jutting out in the center of his back.

 Daiki might have ran his hand over Tetsu’s back a bit more than needed, “You’re really skinny, Tetsu.”

 Tetsu apparently doesn’t take it the right way jams his head into Daiki’s jaw. Daiki clutches his jaw, “ _What the hell_?”

 “Language, Daiki,” his mother warned even though she didn’t look up from her magazine.

 Daiki rubbed his jaw as Tetsu just leaned against him, not bothering to move after assaulting him. He glances up once with not a bit of pity in his eyes as he moves away and takes a water bottle out of the cooler. He takes a measly sip out of it before lying down on the beach blanket with his back to Daiki.

 Daiki groaned before falling next to him, “‘M sorry, Tetsu!” He tried to get him to get up, but he didn’t move at all even with Daiki shaking his shoulders and rubbing his face against his back—this caused for a bunch of sunscreen to smear on his face. Tetsu didn’t do anything to protest against Daiki’s movements except for sticking to the ground even more and shrugging off his hands.

 If Daiki knew anything about Tetsu, it was that once he made up his mind about something he was going to stick to it. Well, going to the back out was going to wait a bit and Satsuki still hadn’t returned back with the ball, so there was no reason to fight him so he just lied beside him with his arms still draped around Tetsu.

 “Tetsu, _please_ ,” he mumbled, snuggling closer to him. His face was nearly pressed into his back, his breath ghosting over the bony shoulders as he huffed out another protest.

 Tetsu did what he did best which was not move at all to Daiki’s protests. There was no point to fighting Tetsu anymore, so Daiki relaxed. The activity of the morning finally started to weigh down his limbs. Usually, he didn’t get tired after moving around all day, but there was something about swimming that took him out the moment he stopped moving—especially when it was swimming in the ocean. The rocking of the waves stayed with him when he closed his eyes, easing him to sleep. It really wasn’t that hard to sleep with Tetsu in his arms, sorta like a pillow or a weirdly shaped, stuffed toy.

 The only downside to sleeping next to Tetsu was that when he woke--and his and Tetsu’s positions had changed, Daiki now on his stomach sleeping with his head on Tetsu’s chest--his feet felt like they were on fire. Without the shade of the umbrella protecting the bottom of his feet, they had turned a bright red.

 There’s no way Daiki will be playing basketball anytime soon.

 “Aomine-kun should have put on sunscreen.”

 

 

 


	2. You Really Shouldn't Text in Class, Aomine-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why does Aomine-kun keep on checking his phone?"
> 
> Day 2: One-Sided Day Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I am going to learn how to use AO3 one day. Also I switched this to a chaptered fic so it didn't clog up the tags

“Tetsu, when does this class get out?”

“Why does it matter? It’s not like Aomine-kun is even doing his work anyway,” Tetsu does not even spare a glance at Daiki and keeps his eyes on the passage that he’s reading from the history book. Daiki can’t even remember what they were supposed to be reading, had the teacher even said a page number? Oh well, it’s not like it mattered. Either Satsuki or Tetsu would help him after school by either explaining the lesson or giving up and just giving him the homework to copy. As Satsuki says, he’s a “ _lost cause_.”

Daiki huffs and lays his head on Tetsu’s desk, and it seems that reading the text book from upside down is just as impossible as reading it from right side up. It’s just full of a bunch of words about stuff that he didn’t care about and wasn’t going to affect basketball in any way, so it really didn’t matter. The only good thing about school was basketball at Touou was _challenging_ and Tetsu was in his class by some miracle.

Satsuki was too, but she was across the room studying her book and fixing her hair into a ponytail to keep it from falling into her face and paying no attention to them. Huh, _figures_ , she was always the studious type.

Unfortunately, when it comes to things that aren’t basketball and gravure magazines, Daiki’s attention span only lasts three minutes. For some reason that Daiki cannot comprehend, class lasts for an _hour_ , which is impossible for normal people, who aren’t Tetsu or Satsuki, to pay attention to for the entire time. There were some standards in this school that didn’t make sense.

“But I can’t leave this class until it gets out,” Daiki’s voice drawled out slowly as he continued to lounge on Tetsu’s desk.

“When has that stopped you before from leaving?” Tetsu asks. This time, however, he does look up. There’s something in his eyes that stops Daiki cold; his breath catches and he tries to decipher the look in his eyes. It’s playful, certainly, but Daiki can see that edge that supposed to cut deep, and it does.

The moment doesn’t last any longer, though. The class ends and he leaves with Tetsu by his side—Satsuki’s not with them though, so she must have left without them. Probably had to discuss something with Imayoshi about a new play or that she found another new school that would be a tough match for Touou to take on.

Daiki can’t find it in him to care enough about Satsuki to strike up a conversation about it with Tetsu. Actually, he can’t find it in him to ask Tetsu anything as they bump shoulders navigating through the hall towards the gym. It’s enough, having Tetsu within arms reach. He doesn’t need to talk, nor does Daiki to feel comfortable. It’s nice because sometimes the formality of talking can feel so stuffy and overwhelming. Daiki’s glad Tetsu understands that.

When they make it to the locker room, it’s empty. The hallways for the first years must have been extra stuffy if they’re the last ones to make it or maybe there’s a couple players going at it without changing first.

That’s the great thing about Touou: _everyone loves basketball_.

It’s not just Daiki and Tetsu anymore like at Teikou. It’s everyone who waits anxiously throughout the day for practice to come around. Everyone ends up staying way past practice time, usually playing a practice game.

Him and Tetsu are still the last ones in the gym, though.

“I wonder what school we’re gonna have our next practice game at,” Daiki murmurs out loud, making a bit of conversation as they change out of their uniforms into their practice clothing.

“Does it matter? Momoi-san will make sure they’re good.”

That’s another thing Daiki loves about Touou. It’s a _high school_. He’s against _high schoolers_ , and they’re _tough_. They’re better than him and he really has to work hard with Tetsu to make sure that Touou wins in the end.

Sometimes they don’t, though. Even after all he’s put into the game and he can tell Tetsu is about to collapse if it weren’t for Daiki’s arm around his waist, Touou loses because high school is so much harder than middle school. It’s not just the teams with the other Teikou members too—Akashi’s plan ended up not being necessary. They all had lost and now they had to try their hardest to win.

It’s not at all like middle school. Except for Tetsu at his side. That hasn’t changed.

“Come on, Aomine-kun. We will have to run extra laps if we don’t go out there soon.” Even though Tetsu’s chiding him, he himself is still pulling on his too big workout shirt. He turns to look at Daiki. Something’s wrong. It’s not just the way he cocks his head and looks at him— _no_ ; it’s a combination of how he’s acting and how he speaks. Tetsu looks normal, but the way he speaks sounds so defeated and bored.

Daiki again freezes, wondering why Tetsu is looking at him like that and what he’s saying and why is it wrong? “Yeah, yeah, one sec, Tetsu. I need to check my phone.”

His phone slips into his hand and he opens it. There’s a message open from him to Tetsu.

_—Hey_

It’s date is weeks ago—back when school had first started—but Daiki doesn’t remember it all, but it’s important. Why is it important? It’s just a greeting and—

“What does it say, _Daiki_?”

It feels like a whip. It’s a sharp sensation suddenly taking him over and wrapping around him as he turns to stare at Tetsu. It’s a sickly, sweet smile this time. “What did you say?” Daiki chokes out. He could feel it fading all around him. It was as if everything was suddenly becoming transparent; he couldn’t get a hold of anything. He was slipping up out of this situation, but he needed _this_. _He needed this_. He needed this Touou. This high school. These opponents.

He needed _this_ Tetsu.

“Daiki.”

He wakes up and there is no sun beating down on him like usual, just a dull sky with neither sun nor a storm, so basically the most boring weather ever. Daiki sighs and rolls to his side. Touou’s rooftop is not anymore comfortable than Teikou’s, it seems. Another school that wanted him to play basketball for and another school that’s just going to be left behind with the torrent of five players.

Would have been six if Tetsu had stuck to their agreement to go to Touou together, but Daiki knew Tetsu wasn’t here. Didn’t really know where Tetsu was anymore—he used to always be able to pinpoint him in a crowded hallway or during laps, but now, Tetsu was gone. Figures Tetsu would leave.

“Dai-ch _—Aomine-kun_ , it’s the first day of school and you’re _already_ skipping?”

His phone slips into his hand and he opens it. His message remains unanswered, but he kinda figured that. Tetsu hadn’t answered his calls or texts for a while. He was gone, but Daiki still stared at his phone figuring that today was good as any other to try again.

_—Hey_


	3. Day 3: Anonymous Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiyoshi-san, why are you putting letters into my locker?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's only the third day and I've already resorted to rule 63
> 
> so fem!GOM + Kagami + some other characters

Tetsuya can feel everyone’s eyes on her when she finds another letter in her gym locker—one that can be added to the other three in the same place and two in her shoe locker. She glances at it before tucking it away in her school bag and then continuing onto changing into her practice shorts and shirt.

Kagami is the only one who dares to bring up the topic with her, “ _Another one_?” She seems to be acting as the voice for the entire room when she asks it because no one else has the guts to ask.

Tetsuya nods, “It seems so.”

“Do you know who it’s from, yet?”

“They never leave their name, so how would I know,” Tetsuya explains, slipping on her shirt over her head. She turns and meets the eyes of the rest of her team. None of them want to address the issue, but all of them want to know what’s going on with the smallest member of the team’s love life. The moment they heard that _Kuroko_ was getting letters from someone confessing their love, they were all up in arms in trying to figure out who thought they were good enough to confess to her (and even who was _too good_ ).

There was also the question on everyone’s mind of how did they get a letter into her gym locker if only members of the team were allowed in there and knew what locker was hers.

At that realization everyone refused admittedly that it was _none of them, no way_.

So either it was a team member who was lying through their teeth or a team member was relaying messages for an outside source. Either way, it was gossip that ran rampant through the team.

The other reason everyone was trying to figure out who was sending Tetsuya insistent letters was because they came every week without stop to her. Someone was in deep with how much they liked her, but why? Sure, Tetsuya was on the _new up and coming Seirin basketball team_ and was even considered an invaluable player, and she had suddenly became a bit more popular as guys tried to capture her and talk to her.

That is if they could find her first.

Having someone as cute and huge and distracting as Kagami always by her side came in handy for these types of situations. However, letters are one thing she could not avoid.

“Do you think it could be Kise?” Kagami suggests as she catches up to Tetsuya.

Tetsuya shakes her head, “No, Kise-san would have came to Seirin on a fire truck blasting her love for everyone to hear. If Kise-san had been sending these letters, the entire world would have known by now.” And considering Kise’s rising model status, Tetsuya wasn’t too far off. All it would take was one fan selling out Kise’s personal life to a teen magazine and soon _Mysterious Lover Kuroko_ and Kise would be over every preteen magazine covered in hearts and within the week she would be receiving death threats.

“True, I don’t know. Momoi seems to like you a lot. I mean she calls you her girlfriend? And she seems to have a lot of sneaky connections,” Kagami tries next.

Tetsuya considers it for a moment, but then shakes her head again; “Momoi-san would have done something more forward and inventive. Although, her getting the letters in might not be too far off.” Tetsuya thinks about it. Momoi does know the members of the team the most out of all of her old teammates and friends. Shutoko is the only other school that might be closer, but Tetsuya can only pray that these aren’t letters from Midorima.

Although, Takao wouldn’t be so bad, if Tetsuya had a choice.

This, however, brings Tetsuya to her next choice. “Kagami-san isn’t sneaking in letters from Himuro-san, is she?”

The teasing makes Kagami instantly go red and she sputters at the idea of her best friend getting with her new friend. “ _You_ and _Tatsuya_?” she asks. “Not that you guys like can’t or anything… It’s just a bit _weird_ ,” Kagami amends a bit, still looking sheepish about the entire subject and a little bit disgusted.

She can hear the team behind her discussing the idea of a new suitor, _Himuro_. By far, this one has received the most distaste from what it sounds like. Tetsuya smiles, boys can be awfully pity sometimes, and it seems that Himuro brings out the worst in them. Her team supported the idea of someone from Tetsuya’s class the most—Furihata had given them a list of candidates, and they okay-ed all of them except for one boy who was two desks away from Tetsuya and was labeled a “bad egg” who prefers baseball over basketball.

Tetsuya can’t exactly fault him for that (but she does).

The idea that one of Generation of Miracles was behind this also sent her team into _frenzy_. All of them were praying that it wasn’t one of them because none of them wanted to see Tetsuya’s middle school team more than necessary—except for maybe Kise. However, the idea of Akashi arriving at Seirin with a bouquet full of flowers ready to court Tetsuya would probably be the thing that damages the team the most (and it almost makes her want Akashi to be behind this).

Tetsuya meets Kagami with a knowing look; _you’re not okay with this_. “Don’t worry, Himuro-san hasn’t made his move, yet.”

She knows she leaves Kagami gaping a little and that’s exactly what she wants.

It takes ignoring three more letters before her admirer steps up. On a Sunday evening when she had just finished the dishes from dinner and was about to retreat back to her room to finish up the novel that she picked up on Wednesday, her mother called her and said that one of her friends was at the door.

Aomine was thoroughly flushed when Tetsuya finds her waiting with her mother, and she was pretty sure it wasn’t from a run. Aomine blinks at her before she opens her mouth, “Can I talk to you?”

Tetsuya nods and motions for Aomine to follow her up to her room. She sees how her mother eyes Aomine, still not trusting the other girl after what had happened in middle school.

Tetsuya had never exactly told her mother what had happened and about Nationals, but she had to have gotten her observation skills from somewhere (also it was quite obvious when she stopped going to practice and hanging out with Aomine). Her mother had figured it out quite quickly when she was going through a rough time and her “friend” didn’t come to support her.

She doesn’t stop the two, though.

The moment they reach her room, Aomine storms about, looking around her room, “Where are the letters? Have you not been _opening_ them?”

Aomine is about to dump all of her books and papers out of her school bag when Tetsuya grabs her arm, “And how did you know about the letters, Aomine-san? Have you been helping the person who’s been writing them?”

At this point, the normal coloring on Aomine’s face is long gone, and she is starting to wonder if it might stay this way. She grits her teeth when she finally finds a letter, “So you did read them! Don’t you want to know who they’re from?” Aomine persists.

Tetsuya smiles and takes the letter back, “I like a mystery,” she shrugs and lets the letter drop to the floor. Aomine looks like she’s in a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

“Tetsu!”

“Yes, Aomine-san?”

She isn’t suprised when Aomine grabs her and kisses her. For how flustered and angry Aomine had been, she’s a bit surprised at how softly she kisses her with her lips slightly trembling. Before Tetsuya can recuperate or pull away, Aomine shoves her away. Her eyes are wide and she looks like she wants to say something but nothing falls out of her mouth. She just ends up staring.

“I’m guessing this is Aomine-san’s attempt at a confession?”

Aomine nods, just a bit, “How did you know?”

Tetsuya shrugs and smiles before she puts her arms around Aomine and places rests her head on her chest, “I’ve been hoping for a while that Aomine-san liked me.” It’s worth the little confession for the blush to be renewed on her face as a bright red (also the flush is starting to move down to her chest and neck, and truly, that is a sight) and her mouth to open a little in a gape.

“Also Kiyoshi ratted you out.”

 

* * *

 

 

“And if I were to pass the letters, what do I get in return?”

Daiki blanched. She hadn’t expected Kiyoshi to want something out of this whole situation, and she really didn’t have anything to give him in return. Kiyoshi hummed and tapped his chin, “What if you went on a _date_ with me?”

Daiki honestly couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not but she reacted in the same way. “I’m trying to get with _Tetsu_ , why would I want a date with _you_?” her voice rose a bit as she yelled at him.

“You have a good point,” Kiyoshi hummed.

Daiki didn’t know why she trusted him out of all the members of Seirin. He just seemed so aloof and helpful with the way he smiled that she figured that maybe, just maybe he would help her out.

And it was either him or bullying that other first year girl ( _Furihata_ maybe?), but she probably would have gone running to Tetsu the moment things got bad.

So she was stuck with _fucking Kiyoshi_.

“How about _I_ get a date with Kuroko?”

“What the fuck? _No_. The whole point of this is that _I_ get with _Tetsu_!”

Even though he hummed as though he realized something, Daiki figured that the huge lump still had no idea what Daiki was talking about. “We can go on a date _together_!” Kiyoshi seemed to think that fixed everything, but all Daiki could do is just stare at him wonder how the fuck that he was good at basketball.

“Why would we go on a date with _you_?”

“Because you _owe_ me, Aomine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please harass me until I write the date


	4. Day 4: Fashion Designer/Model AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, technically speaking, Tetsu-kun, I guess he's not a model, but Dai-chan's kinda pretty, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you, if I had a tablet or something, I would have definitely drawn all these outfits for you guys

Daiki prays that Kise was right about this address he gave him, because the shop he’s looking at doesn’t look like a “ _new up and coming_ ” fashion designers shop at all. It’s truly a dull store front, with nothing more than just a sign in the front that labels it _’Stage’_ and huge windows showing that inside the store is just as monotone as the outside.

Sure enough, the address matches up and Kise’s text confirms that _Yes, Aominecchi, the dull store is his go in!!!_ _ヽ_ _(*´Д_ _｀_ _*)_ _ﾉ_ so he takes the steps forward and enters the store. There’s a bell announcing his entrance to the small boutique, and he looks around for someone to help him. Honestly, he didn’t know _why_ he was here. He was pretty sure the reason why Kise sent him here was that he was trying to set Daiki up because _Aominecchi you get really mean when you don’t have someone to stick your dick into!!_ and Kise didn’t understand that not everyone needs their life meddled with.

Unfortunately, there will never be a day where Kise understands that.

As he makes his way to the counter, he notices that all of the clothes match the outside appearance, which is dull and a little bit boring. He forgot what Kise described (something like mnemonist or miniaturist) it as, but he just didn’t get it. Wasn’t this fashion shit suppose to be all about creating new things and loud patterns, not that Daiki really even paid attention to it—he just knew some stuff from Satsuki and Kise talking about it. Also, all of Kise magazines were usually super loud stuff, so why would anyone ever open up a store of just the most boring shit? _Whatever_ , Daiki didn’t get it and didn’t care enough to change his stance.

He doesn’t notice the guy behind the counter until he speaks up, “Can I help you, sir?”

Daiki stops himself from yelping, but doesn’t manage to keep his jump hidden as he looks to see the owner of the voice. It’s a guy, maybe a bit younger than Daiki, with light blue hair and eyes and about as pale as they come. He kinda looks like a guy who would end up getting stuck as Kise’s friend—Kise definitely had a type as seen with Aomine, Momoi, and the new comer. “Uh, yeah? I’m Daiki Aomine, and my friend Kise sent me hear for something, I don’t know.”

The guy doesn’t seem too fazed to hear this; he just nods, “Kise-kun did tell me that he knew someone he wanted me to meet. Aomine-san, right?” There was a calm haze in his eyes, like he was the kinda guy who could nearly get hit by a bus and just nod afterwards and walk away because his composure never broke.

He definitely fit the store atmosphere.

“Uh, _yeah_. So he told me you needed me for something?” Daiki prompted, hoping that he got some information out of the guy.

“Ah, yes, I have a new ready to wear collection, and I have had some difficulty finding the proper model for the collection. Kise-kun believed that you would be the perfect one.”

Daiki sputters a bit at this information. This wasn’t the first time that Kise had volunteered him up for a modeling venture—the first time being Kise offering him up for the runway because he had the “ _fierce face_ ” the designer was looking for. Yeah, wasn’t fun to say the least.

But the way the guy stared at him told him that Kise actually managed not to fuck up this time (at least for this friend), so Daiki tried to think of all the reasons not to back.

Currently, there’s only one reason: the guy was kinda cute.

“Uh, I guess I can help? So you just want me to model?” Daiki asks.

The guy nods and motions for Daiki to follow him to the back room of the store. He stops one of the other guys in the store; he had been putting up some new pieces on the wall for display. “Furihata-kun, can you please close up the store and come help me in the studio. Kise-kun actually did find us a good model.”

Furihata seems a bit spooked by the guy’s sudden appearance (which makes Daiki feel better at jumping before) and nods before going off in the opposite direction that they were heading.

Daiki realized that he had completely missed something. “Uh, I never caught your name…”

The guy looked back, “Tetsuya Kuroko.”

_Tetsuya Kuroko._

The back room to the shop looks like where Kuroko does all of his work. There are fabrics thrown everywhere, which surprises Daiki a bit. After seeing how plain the rest of the shop was and how all of the clothes were neatly hung up in front, Daiki thought for sure that this guy was a neat freak. Apparently, it’s not the case at all as they step over fabrics that seem like they’re just different shades of white and gray and the occasional black.

Out of the huge mess, Daiki can tell what pieces are apart of the collection Kuroko had been talking about. They’re all pinned up to the wall and managed to avoid the clutter of the rest of the room. There are around twenty outfits in total; each consisting of a couple pieces and Daiki just realized how much work this whole modeling thing is going to be.

He should really resist and say he has something to do (but Kuroko is really cute and the whole dull thing is starting to grow on him).

“I am going to be using this collection to apply to the Summer Street Fashion week,” Kuroko explains as he picks up some fabric from the floor revealing what Daiki vaguely recognizes as a photography area. “I managed to make it in two years ago, but last year I was rejected because there were three different designers with similar designs to mine. However, this year, I think there is no way they can turn me away.”

It seems impossible, but Kuroko moves around the studio with ease without tripping on any of the strewn fabrics as he collects a camera and lights and sets them up. He also grabs— _no_ , Daiki could put clothes on but _makeup_? When he did the runway show, they had put on so much that he had been washing it away for a week.

“Do I _really_ need makeup?” he groans.

Kuroko cuts right through him with a stare, “Without makeup, your face will be lost in the photo. Your skin needs to be even otherwise people will stare at your blotchy complexion and not my clothes.”

And Daiki will not argue with that.

His phone buzzes and Daiki takes it out only to be met with two texts from Satsuki and three from Kise.

_Dai-chan!! Where are you??_

_Have you gotten to Kurokocchi’s yet?? He needs you Aominecchi!!_

_You’re with Tetsu-kun?? Tell him I said hi and isn’t he cute?? (´_ _▽_ _｀_ _)._ _。ｏ_ _♡_

_Do you think  Kurokocchi ’s cute?? (—_ _ｏ_ _⌒_ _)~_

_AH BUT DON’T SLEEP WITH KUROKOCCHI ON THE FIRST DATE AOMINECCHI THAT’S RUDE!!_ _｡：ﾟヽ_ _(´□_ _｀。_ _)_ _ﾉ･｡_

Yeah, he’s definitely never checking his phone again.

 

After a while, Kuroko gives up on cleaning up the room and goes straight to Daiki. He mentally preps himself for getting makeup put on. Back when he was in middle school, Satsuki used to practice her makeup on him and he has no good memories from it (she was very bad at washing the makeup off and the basketball team questioned him multiple times on how long his eyelashes were).

Kuroko is nothing like Satsuki. He doesn’t use the scratchy brushes like she did; he both uses his fingers or a tiny sponge and is a hell of a lot better than Satsuki. His fingers are so soft as he puts on a couple layers of makeup to smooth out his skin tone. “You need to put on a lot of foundation and powder because the lights can make you sweat and ruin the makeup or you can get oily,” Kuroko explains.

The next step is putting on the lipstick, at which Daiki pouts a bit because _really_? Is this _necessary_? “I’m putting on a nude lip to match the rest of your face and adding a bit of pink to the center to offset the neutral tone.” All Daiki could do was just watch Kuroko as he put each new layer on his face, careful and precise.

He pauses for a minute when he’s done with the lips and contemplates what to do next. “I’m…going to do your eyes. I have done them a lot before so don’t worry. It shouldn’t be too bad.”

Even though Kuroko tries to talk to him the entire time he does his eyes, Daiki still feels so uneasy. He knows that if he just barely flinches there is a good chance that he won’t be able see ever again. The only reason why he doesn’t move the entire time is because his hand is digging so much into his wrist, that he’s pretty sure that he’s going to be bleeding. To be fair, though, Kuroko is actually very gentle (except for the eyeliner, that was _hell_ ).

Kuroko steps away after he finishes the mascara and looks at Daiki long and hard. He tilts his head a couple times like that somehow makes Daiki look different— _better_. “I’m going to put on one more layer of powder and then I think we’re done.” Kuroko continues talking as he brushes his face, “When I went to Vantan, my roommate was a makeup artist, so I learned a lot from him. It saves money that I don’t have to hire someone for shows.”

Daiki won’t ever admit it, but he’s a little disappointed that he didn’t learn how to do makeup on himself (especially since it means that Daiki won’t ever see his face done up).

The makeup that Kuroko did is good. His eyes are lined with a thick layer of eyeliner, making his eyes the most prominent part of his face, but otherwise the rest of his face is pretty neutral with how it’s done. It’s simple and Daiki likes it.

Kuroko also looks happy with what he’s done as he turns, “Furihata-kun, have you picked out the first look?”

The other guy who worked the shop must have slipped in when Daiki was too absorbed in what Kuroko was doing (so basically any time within the past 30 minutes).  He has a mop of brown hair that he’s not sure if he styled it that way or it’s just natural and a constant panicked expression that worries Daiki a bit.

Furihata nods, “I was thinking this with…these pants.”

“That shirt is short.”

“It’s called a _crop top_ , Aomine-san.”

“Don’t only girls wear those?” Daiki clinched his jaw, sure he was okay with modeling, but this shirt ended at about mid chest. It barely seemed passable as a shirt.

Kuroko’s gaze cut through him, “To let something as superficial as sex define what they wear seems a bit silly, Aomine-san. The whole notion of gendered clothing is quite toilsome and pointless if you ask me.” The way that Kuroko looks at him, it’s almost like he’s challenging Daiki to question him some more and fight him on the topic. But, to be honest, Daiki kinda just accepts it. It’s a good point. Clothing should be about what you want to wear, not what you’re allowed to wear.

There’s a piece that goes on before the plain white, cotton crop top; it’s a shiny, black piece that’s similar to the crop top, but goes farther down his torso. It’s asymmetric by covering his ribs with rips. With the soft, cotton crop over it, it creates a layering that Daiki actually really likes—both the pieces apart had been a bit boring but together they create an edgy look. On bottom, he has a white, drop crotch pant with a black accent. Overall, the black and white look is a weird mix of street, athletic, and simple. It’s a more high fashion look than what Daiki would normally wear, but it’s his style.

He tells Kuroko that, and Kuroko keens at the praise. “So, Aomine-san isn’t turned off by the amount of skin he is revealing?”

Daiki passes his hands over his bare midriff, “Eh, not normally what I like, but I guess my abs do look fuckin’ terrific in it. Don’t ‘cha think?”

He doesn’t really expect the other to respond, but he nods, “They do,” he admits. Now, it’s Daiki’s turn to keen under the praise. “Furihata-kun, would you mind photographing. I would like to direct Aomine-san’s poses.”

Furihata nods and readies the camera. “Aomine, can you please step in front of the screen—I’d like to take a couple practice shots to make sure everything is working properly,” he instructs and Daiki obliges.

The first five shots show up perfectly fine on the computer, “You’re oddly photogenic,” Furihata comments and Kuroko agrees.

Daiki bristles a bit but doesn’t let it get to him; he’s heard it before about how severe his face can be. It takes a lot of Kuroko’s direction ( _No, Aomine-san, I need you to not crouch in on yourself. We need to be able to see the outfit_ and _Glower a bit more, Aomine-san, it’s edgy_ ) but Daiki finally gets the hang of the whole model thing by the second outfit.

It’s a completely see-through shirt (as in _clear_ ) with two accent black stripes and a collar. The top is paired with a pair of white, cuffed short-shorts—they’re the same material as dress pants though. By this outfit, Daiki has gotten the glower down to a tee. He understands what Kuroko wants from the poses, and people say that _Kise_ was the fast learner out of the two.

Kuroko, however, stops him, and after staring intently at his chest, he motions for Furihata to swap out the shirt with one that has two white accent stripes. Daiki doesn’t see what the problem was with the previous shirt, but Kuroko seemed pretty peeved about it so he doesn’t ask.

Kuroko’s looks don’t stop even when the change is made. Kuroko sighs, “Aomine-san, you are _quite…large_ on top aren’t you?”

Daiki blushes fiercely at that and looks down. Sure enough, the top is pulled tight around his chest and shoulders. “I, uh, was— _er_ — _am_ a professional basketball player?”

Kuroko nods, “I see. I’m sorry, but most models do not have the same proportions as you do. I am quite ill-prepared for someone who actually has quite a lot of muscle.” His explanation is actually really reasonable, but it doesn’t stop Daiki from being embarrassed. His size has been commented on before by many people but never really with negative connotations.

In the end because of this, a couple of shirts end up getting knocked out because Daiki can’t get them over his head. The moment he starts to take off a striped blazer, Kuroko stops him. He digs around in his pockets before instructing Daiki to turn around. He does and Kuroko slices the arms of the jacket open in the back with a razor along with the dart on the back. The jacket suddenly miraculously fits because of the new fashion _, utility slits_ (as Kuroko calls them).

It turns out this piece is his favorite, as Kuroko makes him wear it with multiple combinations (including an athletic pant with sheer that follows his leg muscles and no undershirt).

He’s just taking off a sheer dress shirt when a dog comes bounding at his feet. Before he can even think about it, Daiki picks him up and smothers his face in the dog’s warm fur. “Cute dog!” he says into the dog’s neck. It in return slobbers up and down his neck (probably smearing his makeup).

“Nigou, down,” Kuroko commands and the dog jumps out of Daiki’s hands to the floor and returns to Kuroko’s side, belly up. He leans down and pets the dog, “Are you ready for lunch, Nigou?”

The dog yips at that and jumps up before running in circles around the room, and like his owner, not tripping over anything. Kuroko looks to Furihata, “Do you want to break, Furihata-kun?”

Furihata stumbles a bit with the camera before answering, “Yeah! Uh, I think I’m meeting someone for lunch at _one—shit,_ I gotta go. Meet back at three, Kuroko?” Kuroko nods in response and the other boy runs out of the room without much more.

That leaves Daiki and Kuroko alone in the room. He could maybe ask Kuroko to go to lunch together with him—maybe think of a way he could get to know more about him—maybe flirt a little—maybe do a little more—

Before Daiki can even attempt to get the guts to do anything, Kuroko asks, “Would Aomine-san like to go to lunch with me?”

“Uh, yeah, if that’s okay, I guess.”

“If it weren’t okay, I wouldn’t ask. Would I?” Again, Daiki is met with the same playful look that Kuroko has, that dares Daiki to do _something_.

So Daiki takes a leap, grabs one of loose cotton crop tops from the wall—it’s a bit longer than the original one he had been wearing earlier—and bumps shoulders with Kuroko on his way out of the room.

“Then let’s get lunch, Tetsu.”

He can see the satisfaction in Kuroko’s eyes when Daiki finally meets his challenge, _“Tetsu?”_

Daiki hums, “Yeah, Kuroko just seems like a mouthful and too formal.”

“ _Too formal_? Aomine-san does remember that we met today for the first time?”

“Tetsu does remember that he’s seen me _undressed_ for the majority of today?”


	5. Day 5: You Call This a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think Aomine-kun would check the weather for the day before making such plans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 5: aka i avoid writing in kuroko's perspective again

Daiki, honest to God, has no idea what to do.

On a whim _, a goddamn whim_ , he decided to invite Tetsu over. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn’t be a bad thing—hell, it’d be pretty _great_. Unfortunately, Daiki sucks and so does everything around him.

Ever since Winter Cup, Daiki’s noticed that Tetsu’s been dropping hints about hanging out more and being friends (okay, maybe that’s what Daiki interpreted from Tetsu and probably isn’t right, but _whatever_ ) again, and Daiki has taken those hints into consideration. He just hasn’t really acted on any of them what so ever because this is _Tetsu_ , and he already fucked up once, if he does it again Tetsu’s probably not going to come back.

_Shit_. He had planned on them going out to play basketball, but it started raining, and there’s no way Tetsu would want to play in the January rain. Basketball was going to act as a buffer between the two so they didn’t really have to talk to each other or really even look, kinda. It was going to be easy and great way to deal with being near Tetsu without _dealing_ with Tetsu.

That plan was in the ground now, and Tetsu was probably too close for him to just call it off. He was going to be here any minute, and Daiki had no idea what to do. What do you do when you want to hang out with people?

_Satsuki how do you hang out with people_

_You do things you like together?? Dai-chan, who are you hanging out with?? Is Ki-chan in town and he didn’t tell me?? ((((_ _；゜_ _Д_ _゜_ _)))_

Daiki doesn’t bother texting her back, because she honestly thought he’d willingly hang out with _Kise_. The only reason he does it normally is because Kise throws himself at him and Satsuki when he’s in town and not bothering Tetsu.

_Doing something he likes_? Daiki guesses he can do something like that—

A knock on the door tells him that Tetsu’s here and he’s _fucked_ because he has no idea what to do with Tetsu. He’s going to be stuck with Tetsu with nothing to do but look at each other (which Daiki doesn’t necessarily mind but Tetsu might try talking, and _God_ , Daiki hates talking about things that are not basketball or porn). His hand hovers above the doorknob with the regret of everything he’s ever done, keeping his hand from falling on the knob; it takes him a couple of seconds before his hand descends and falls on the knob, opening the door.

Well, _fuck_. Tetsu _already_ looks pissed.

_Figures_. The rain had started suddenly and it looks like he didn’t have an umbrella with him when it started, so he was completely soaked and chilled to the bone.

Daiki gaped at him with a loss at something to do, “May I come in, Aomine-kun? It’s _quite_ cold outside.”

He barely nods a response, and Tetsu goes past him and starts stripping off all of his clothes. Before Daiki can even choke out a response, Tetsu asks him, “Can I take a shower? I’m still very cold.” Although he had asked, he didn’t wait for an answer and went straight to the bathroom on the first floor.

Well. There was a bright side to this part: Daiki had a minute to think of a way to salvage this situation.

As it turned out, pacing in your room doesn’t solve any problems. Before he could even think past after maybe fixing something to eat (food’s good), Tetsu walked in, in just a bathrobe and there go the rest of his attempted thoughts. You know, he thought that he wanted to hang out with Tetsu but looking at him like this also sounded like a good enough plan.

Tetsu doesn’t agree, though.

Figures, they wouldn’t agree on _this_.

With a stab to his side, Tetsu asks him to please let him borrow clothes and _why didn’t Aomine-kun put his clothes up to dry_? Daiki stumbles out an excuse that Tetsu doesn’t buy but _whatever_ , worth a try. He picks out a pair of sweats that he probably should have thrown away after his last growth spurt—although this is good news for Tetsu considering the rest of his pants would probably fall down after any movement—and a black shirt that isn’t too big.

He puts on the sweatpants under his robe and then takes it off to put on the shirt. Sure enough, he has to adjust the drawstring on the pants to keep them from falling too low on his hips. He looks at Daiki then after that, kinda like he expects Daiki to do something, but Daiki just looks back. It’s sort of a weird standoff type thing, where Tetsu just keeps looking at him and Daiki does look back but also does look at the other corner of his room where his phone is definitely lighting up because Satsuki is texting him.

“Aomine-kun did invite me over to do _something_?” And there it was. The question Daiki did not want.

“Ah. Basketball.” Might as well be honest.

There’s a look in Tetsu’s eyes that reminds him of when Satsuki looks at him after he asks her homework after he slept all through class. “ _I see_. Do you still want to go out and do that?”

“Not really.”

“So what does Aomine-kun want to do now?”

_Shit_. What was that Satsuki said? _Do something you like._ Well, he likes basketball (out of the question), porn (he doesn’t want Tetsu to hit him again), food (that’s okay probably), and sleep (nothing seems too wrong with that—naps with other people are supposed to be good, right?).

“I guess we could sleep.”

Tetsu sighs and his shoulders sag, “Aomine-kun really sucks at dates.”

Daiki jumps and starts his protest, but he knows it’s no use. Tetsu’s right, so he just gets up and slaps him on the back, jolting him forward quite a bit, “Come on, let’s try to make some food.”


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ki-chan, you could at least be a little inventive instead of finding all of these ideas off the internet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is about as weak as my ability to keep to a schedule

Ryouta knew the moment Aomine and Kuroko stepped out that he was _fucked_.

He had easily gotten away with the clear nail polish on Midorima’s soap and the bottom of his basketball shoes (he was only _mildly_ hurt) and even managed to make it past Murasakibara after he had lit off a bottle rocket into his shower, but now, he knew he had been caught.

It seemed like a good idea at the time because he hadn’t gotten those two yet, and he had to get all of his old classmates–not even _Akashi_ would be safe by the end of the camp–with stupid but hilarious pranks that would definitely embarrass them in front of their new teams.

He knew that Aomine was still pissed about the whole _his Tetsu’s got a new shadow :(((((_ because Ryouta had heard about this whole situation from _both_ Aomine and Momoi multiple times. So Ryouta figured he’d _help_ the situation out by switching both of their clothes– _honestly_ , it’s such a basic prank that he’d figure no one would get mad and _hey_ , they would have to switch clothes back so Aomine would _owe_ him.

When Ryouta sees them step into the cafeteria from different entrances, Aomine and Kuroko both look like they _belong_ in each other clothing. There is nothing off with either of them besides the fact that Aomine’s shirt is a bit too tight and Kuroko, who always wore shirts that were a bit too big, is being engulfed by his shirt. They’re both obviously wearing each other’s because of the blatant opposite school logos on the shirt, but no one comments on it.

Everyone eyes the change but don’t comment on it for _whatever_ reason, and Ryouta is _pissed_. They were supposed to be _flustered_ and freaking out _because my unrequited lover’s shirt from middle school!!_

They took the prank in stride, easily moving and getting their food and sitting down with their respective teams, and the red and orange are not mixing well but no one mentions it. The only sign that the change has occurred is that the pair throws a glance at each other from different sides of the room, and then a telltale glances at where Ryouta was from both of them.

Well, _whatever_ , they would be pissed when they found that Ryouta switched all their underwear with lacy thongs and that would be good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the GOM end up burning all of Kise's clothes and he ends up wearing Momoi's skirts and shirts


	7. Day 7: Caught Masturbating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dai-chan, I'm pretty sure you've scared Tetsu-kun away for good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went kinda impromptu camping so I wasn't able to post this chapter before but good news is i wrote a lot camping
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains sexual content so skip it if you are uncomfortable with Daiki getting off (well trying to)

Daiki figures that he has maybe thirty minutes before anyone comes back to check on him.

That’s probably enough time for him to get off once, but that’s all he needs.

He’d maybe even be able to get off twice if he had his magazines or a computer, but he’s at a training camp right now, stuck in the group’s room with nothing to help him out. Hell, he’s supposed to be resting because he rolled his ankle earlier when he had tried to drive past another first string kid. When he tried to go around, his ankle gave out and he rolled onto the ground almost knocking out another player in the process, but the kid managed to miss the mess.

Nijimura immediately helped Daiki up and took him to the bench. After making sure that Daiki wasn’t about to have a melt down or anything, he left and went back to the drills. A manager (one of Satsuki’s friends, Aoi maybe?) helped him ice it and got him back to the room with the ankle propped up.

Honestly, it probably wasn’t _that_ bad of an injury. It’s just that it’s his bad ankle that he messed up as a kid because he tripped one too many times on the uneven ground of the mountains. It’s weaker than the other and is easily twisted, but Daiki’s used to it so he usually just ignores it. It’s just this time he had a stupid fall that drew the attention of everyone in the gym, so he couldn’t just brush it off.

Which brings Daiki back to reality, which is calculating if he can get off before anyone checks up on him. The answer is a definite _yes_.

He doesn’t do anything really special—he just wants to get off because _God_. He hasn’t got off since he’s been at this camp except for once in the showers. Akashi nearly ended up catching him, so Daiki has no plans to ever do _that_ again.

It’s because he hasn’t jerked off in a week that he feels so sensitive, and hey, maybe he _can_ get an extra round in before anyone shows up because he definitely isn’t going to last after a couple more quick strokes.

Sure, he’s gotten used to noticing ( _assuming_ ) Tetsu was everywhere since they really started hanging out, but that ability went out the window the moment he got his hand around his dick, apparently. Daiki’s all happy jerking off, and fuck, he’s finally getting close when Tetsu calls out, “Aomine-kun that is disgusting and inappropriate.”

Daiki did have a tiny blush going on before but now his face was burning, and it actually fucking hurt kinda—it was nothing though, compared to how hard he grabbed his dick to stop himself from _coming right in front of Tetsu_. Might as well shit himself too after he breaks his dick in two.

He groans and throws his head back, and the pillow barely breaks the impact. He tries to find Tetsu and can barely focus on anything other than _why_. _Why_ Tetsu and why _Tetsu_?

“I came to see if Aomine-kun was okay despite his sprained ankle. I didn’t know Aomine-kun couldn’t control himself for a week. _Amazing_.” There’s a light blush on Tetsu’s cheeks probably from how horrible and awkward this situation was. God. Why. If only this were a situation where he could appreciate that blush.

 “Tetsu, _please_ ,” he groans and tries to roll over, but the look Tetsu sends him shoot those efforts to the ground. If he looked kinda embarrassed and done before he looks completely exasperated and disgusted.

“I’m telling Momoi-san.”

“No! Don’t, Tetsu _please_ ,” Daiki whimpered, but Tetsu was already out the door.

_Fuck_. Now, his dick hurts and Tetsu’s pissed and he’s tattling on him. This sucks and now he probably doesn’t have enough time to get off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this chapter was going to be way more smut but lbr tetsu would do nothing different


	8. Day 8: Physical Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aomine-kun isn't allowed to make decisions for everyone, especially me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: a bit of violence if you are uncomfortable with that

The first punch shocks the both of them and pretty much anyone else on the court with them. Each attack after that is almost like the start of a cascade, each punch leading to another in rapid succession.

Daiki figures that Tetsu probably threw the first punch because of how he was playing. He was only _teasing_ Ryou when he kept on stealing the ball from him and calling him names. That’s what he _did_ with Ryou. They were _classmates_ and _teammates_. It was a usual thing everyone understood, except for maybe Wakamatsu but _whatever_.

Tetsu doesn’t understand either because the punch on the shoulder he gives Daiki was almost enough to knock him over flat on his ass. The push from Daiki nearly does the same too. The basketball game is completely forgotten after that point. All he could focus on was punching and fighting, and he doesn’t know why but he has to beat him up. He _has_ to.

He can hear people shouting for them to stop—mainly for Daiki to stop because he’s so much bigger than Tetsu. It must kinda look like a one-sided fight to anyone who doesn’t know Tetsu and know that his punches hurt like a _bitch_. He might not have too much muscle, but it’s mainly focused on his arms and shoulders. How else would he do such ridiculous passes?

He’s pretty sure Satsuki has pushed to the front now with Kagami and Kiyoshi—the two biggest guys she could find—in tow. The fight’s probably going to be interrupted by them, but _God_. He needed _this_. He needed to beat the shit out of Tetsu and have Tetsu beat him up.

His Dad used to tell him as a kid that violence is not how he should solve his problems and that he has to be careful. Daiki was always a bit on the larger side compared to the rest of the kids in the neighborhood, so even if he doesn’t mean it, he can hurt people. His Dad drilled that into him all the time to be careful because a soft punch really hurt the other kids more than he realized ( _Satsuki_ ).

He usually listened to his Dad (and Satsuki) and didn’t punch people because he managed to knock out the front teeth of his younger cousin once—to be fair, she, in turn, split his lip—and it freaked him out so much. Only recently did he start getting in fights again (Daiki doesn’t make the connection that it directly correlates to his turn in Teikou, but Satsuki does).

But _fuck_ it. This feels _good_.

He gets in one last right hook before Kiyoshi grabs him and pulls him away.

Maybe it’s because he’s absolute shit at talking out his feelings (as told by Satsuki and Kise), but this feels like the best way to convey all his feelings. He’s fucking pissed and frustrated, and _God_ , it all just leads back to Tetsu somehow?

His chest is heaving and blood is dripping from his mouth because one of the punches manages to cut the inside of his cheek. Tetsu doesn’t look any better with a split lip and blood running from that and his nose.

The difference between them, though, is Tetsu’s struggling.

His head is thrown back in an attempt to knock Kagami hard in the jaw—if only Kagami had been a bit shorter, it definitely would have worked—but instead it just knocks the air out of Kagami. He manages to hang on as he struggles, though.

There’s so much raw emotion in Tetsu’s face. It’s pure anger and frustration and he needed this just as much as Daiki, if not _more_. He’s furious and he doesn’t bother showing it like he does on other occasions. His expression isn’t schooled into one that’s barely more expressive than a goldfish.

It’s _invigorating_ to see him like that.

Daiki thinks that maybe this isn’t just about Ryou anymore.


	9. Day 9: Public Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At least Aominecchi is going out on a date with Kurokocchi!!! Please invite me next time!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a public embarrassment in Dai-chan's mind

Daiki thought that she hated Kagami the most out of Tetsu’s new team. She thought that for sure none of them could be as bad as the nasty red head, who looked like he had a bad dye job and probably couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Everyone else seemed to be fine— _well_ , correction, Daiki just really didn’t care about the rest of them. They didn’t do anything and weren’t that cute, so they were a waste of her time. Except for Tetsu’s dog, which Daiki wasn’t sure if he were a part of Seirin or not. So all in all, Tetsu’s team was a trash heap with Kagami being the week-old rotten egg that Tetsu tried to cook.

That is until she found the molded piece of goose shit at the bottom called Teppei Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi, at first glance seems like the best thing in Seirin (besides Tetsu). He’s cute, almost too nice, and pretty good at basketball. Daiki fell for that trap of cute and good at basketball and trusted him to help her get with Tetsu again. She thought for sure with Tetsu being a closeted romantic that she’d _swoon_ with the anonymous letters, and she did. Kiyoshi helped Daiki get those romance educing letters into Seirin, and it seemed that it was done out of the kindness of his heart.

_No_. The only thing in his heart is _himself_ , Daiki learned.

If Kiyoshi had half the heart that Imayoshi had, then maybe Daiki wouldn’t be sitting in a restaurant with Kiyoshi sitting across from Tetsu and _not her_. Instead, here she was: watching Kiyoshi flirt with Tetsu (and her) and play footsie with her. _Footsie_. What kind of sick high schooler plays _footsie_ with their date?

A date that was supposed to be only Daiki’s.

The other horrible thing about Kiyoshi was how fucking chatty he was. He could put Kise to shame, and when she gets going Daiki wants to shove basketball down her throat. Thankfully, now she has that captain that shuts her up real fast the kind of ways that Daiki wished she could have done at Teikou without Akashi making her run extra laps. Kiyoshi was a different type of chatty, though. Kise sometimes got clues of when to _shut the fuck up_ , Kiyoshi doesn’t get anything. He just _continues_ talking.

“…so Papap then comes home with _six_ guitars and says he bought just so he could figure out how to make one. Gram got so mad after that, she would let him be in the house with the guitars, so he stayed outside for three days…”

There was something amazing about Kiyoshi. He always managed to have a story that related to everything and anything. While walking to a restaurant (that Kiyoshi had picked out), there had been a guy on the corner playing his guitar. Of course Kiyoshi launched into an hour long story about _Papap_ and him playing guitars in the moonlight.

What the fuck. Seriously.

Daiki could feel her wrinkles setting in as she chomped on the ice, waiting for her fifth refill to come. Kiyoshi was an old, manipulative man, and she was so done with him.

Somehow though, he had _charmed_ Tetsu. There was Tetsu, sitting across from him with her cute eyes wide and staring at Kiyoshi and not her. Daiki wants to be receiving that cute look from Tetsu as her tongue darts out and chases the straw around the cup. It was cute and kinda erotic but not directed at _her_ so it pissed her off.

Everything sucks and neither Momoi nor Kise gave her any sympathy (Kise actually had the nerve to complain and said that she would trade places with Daiki in a second).

That’s the only way that this date could get any worse: if Kise were here too.

Although, if Kise were here, she would have used her insane fangirls to kill Daiki and Kiyoshi so that she could have Tetsu all to herself. Or she would have just been annoying. Both are pretty bad.

She huffs and it catches Tetsu’s eye, “Is Aomine-san getting bored of her phone?”

Both Kiyoshi and her start cracking up, and Daiki has no idea what the joke was. Did she miss the punchline or the start? What was she missing?

Kiyoshi touches her shoulder in a weird pat that was just a bit too light and booms out a laugh that reminds her of her uncle when he gets really drunk on the holidays. Every time he laughed another table that they were sitting close to would look at them and shoot them a _look_. It’s the kind of look that her family gets when they all go out together with her cousins.  “Don’t worry Aomine, Kuroko is just teasing you.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t mean anything. She does that all the time. So does Satsuki.”

They both smile at her—like it’s any better than _laughing_ at her. Kiyoshi thankfully pushes up away from the table, “Well, I’m going to go pay for the meal. Be right back.”

Daiki hadn’t even realized that the meal had ended. It took Tetsu fucking forever, and even when she was done usually half the food was still left on the plate so no one could tell if she were done or not.

Except for _Kiyoshi_ , apparently.

“No wonder I wasn’t getting refills on my drink,” Daiki mumbles and eats another chunk of ice.

Tetsu smiles at him and it’s not one of her half ass ones that she does when other people are around and she has to show some type of emotions. No, this smile is genuine and Daiki feels like she’s about to implode on herself.

Also, Tetsu reaching underneath the table to grab her hand and place it right below the hem of her skirt did nothing to help Daiki’s sudden implosion. She felt like that one time Kise had managed to put a corset on her and nearly made her pass out afterwards. _Jesus Christ_. Tetsu is going to kill her, and they haven’t even made out once.

However, before that could happen, Tetsu pushed her hand away and let go.

“Aomine-san should have been able to ask me out without Kiyoshi-senpai’s help.”

 


	10. Day 10: Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dai-chan, why is Tetsu-kun sending me 'SOS' texts?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff is my life

All Tetsuya felt was warmth all around him. At first, it was nice, waking up and having his entire body just warm and comfortable, but it didn’t take long for the warmth to turn into _sticky_ and _hot_ as he woke up. He stretched and pushed away from the main source of heat in the bed: _Daiki_.

He, however, was unable to get away; Daiki kept a firm grip on him not letting him push away. After Tetsuya gave up, Daiki went back to playing with the blue wisps of hair. Tetsuya groaned and buried his face in the other man’s thigh. “Turn on a fan, Daiki.”

“Are you really hot? You managed to kick off all the blankets and your pants while sleeping—you almost fell off too,” he ended with a slight chuckle. Tetsuya _tried_ to listen to Daiki, he honestly did, but he had just woke up and was burning up and what Daiki was talking about didn’t really matter.

Tetsuya groaned again and pulled his shirt off too, leaving him in just his underwear sprawled out on the bed, but it was _still_ impossibly hot. He could feel the sweat starting to prick all along his shoulders and back—maybe even on his legs too. “Daiki, _please_.”

“You fell on it the other day and broke it. Don’t you remember? It’s ‘cause you have to have the fan on you when you’re sleeping, so you put it too close to the bed. I don’t get it anyway, you just end putting on so many blankets if you—”

Sure, Tetsuya remembers— _now_ —but that doesn’t mean why there isn’t a fan _now_. That was yesterday. “Can you go get one?”

The hand in his hair stilled, but only for a moment for Daiki to flip the page in his magazine. “No way— _you_ broke it, _you_ fix it.”

Now that wasn’t an answer he liked. “Daiki has no sympathy.”

“I don’t. That’s the third one this summer. I think we should listen to Satsuki and just get one of those industrial fans.”

“Expensive,” he argued.

“Yeah, but they don’t break when a sixty-three kilogram boy falls on it in the middle of the night.”

“Then go get one if Daiki likes it so much.”

“No, this is your fan, your problem. You can go get it.”

“Daiki never loved me.”

“ _Hey_!” Daiki finally moves and flips Tetsuya over to in the process. He ends up on top of Tetsuya, straddling him. He grins and Tetsuya knows that he’s going to pull something.

It’s worse than whatever he could imagine because Daiki just lays down and smothers him. If he thought the heat was bad before with just Daiki’s leg against his face, it’s unbearable now. He was built like a furnace; his body temperature always ran way hotter than anyone else’s, including Tetsuya’s. It was something that Tetsuya craved and cherished during the winter when they kept the heat down to keep the bill low, but now it was a nuisance and killing him.

A sweat broke out in between their bare chests causing him to become even more uncomfortable. _Nothing_ was worse than becoming hot and sweaty when you’re not even doing anything. “Daiki, _why_?”

He couldn’t see the smirk because his entire vision was being taken up by Daiki’s broad chest, but he knew it was there when he answered him, “Tetsu needs to go fix his own problems. He seems to be getting to reliant on me.”

“I will call Satsuki-san. She will not mind stopping and getting a fan on the way home tonight if it’s for me.”

Tetsuya tries to reach for his phone that’s on the side table—it’s too far away because of how much he’s moved during the night—but Daiki stops him by grabbing both his hands and then holding them above his head. “Nope, your gonna do this on your own, Tetsu. We already spoil you too much.”

Tetsuya pouts, but it doesn’t do much to deter Daiki. He’s already set on Tetsuya getting his own fan and it _sucks_. That mean’s he’ll have to make a trip out today and then carry the fan all the way back to their apartment in the disgusting heat outside. Tetsuya sighed again, but squeezed Daiki’s hands in his own.

“Daiki is not allowed to use my fan, then.”


	11. Day 11: Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know why you all think Tetsu doesn't top as much as me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: we finally got to a porn chapter
> 
> okay so i realized that I never posted the full list of the days (because this is a medley of multiple 30 day challenges and so it has no real list) so I'm going to post the rest on this one (and on the first chap) so everyone knows
> 
> day 12 — handcuffed together   
> day 13 — eating ice cream   
> day 14 — different clothing   
> day 15 — morning rituals   
> day 16 — bringing up the past   
> day 17 — special occasion/buying something   
> day 18 — working together   
> day 19 — it’s been a while   
> day 20 — cooking  
> day 21 — superhero/newspaper au  
> day 22 — post-sex regret  
> day 23 — i want you to hate me  
> day 24 — i’m drunk  
> day 25 — toys  
> day 26 — a proposal and a refusal  
> day 27 — body swap  
> day 28 — this is my desperation in action  
> day 29 — you remind me of someone  
> day 30 — do you love me or do you just don’t want to lose me?
> 
> (there is a chance that I might move days around a bit to even out the angst/fluff)

Daiki _loves_ this.

He loves giving all the control to Tetsu because he knows Tetsu will treat him well and give him what he wants. If there’s anyone who knows him better than himself it’s Satsuki, but Tetsu’s a close second. Mainly Tetsu is the important one because he’s got two fingers pumping into his ass and his mouth tight around his dick.

He’s barely able to control himself anymore. His hands are so twisted in the sheets that he thinks that he might need Tetsu to manually pry them lose. His body’s shaking from how much he wants to just plant his feet and fuck himself on Tetsu’s mouth. The only thing keeping his will power together is the constant, sharp pressure of Tetsu’s other hand on his hip, digging his fingers in more and more.

“ _Fuck_ , Tetsu, please, _more_ ,” each word is punctuated by Daiki throwing his head back and forth, no longer able to control himself.

Tetsu draws back to only using one finger, and he feels his death coming near because of how hard his heart is hammering now. He needs _more_. Sure, he likes drawing things out. Him and Tetsu usually drag each other to the point that they can’t control themselves and are just uncontrollably moaning. It’s normal and expected at this point in their relationship.

This time, however, Daiki can barely moan anymore.

He just wants— _needs_ —to get off and come—Tetsu did get him off at the beginning of everything. It’s the only reason why he’s still holding on. That and Tetsu _knows_ how to do this.

Daiki cries out when Tetsu withdraws his mouth, his dick falling onto his stomach. His lips and chin are completely slick with spit by now. He brings up the hand that isn’t in him to wipe away his mouth, and then keeps his hand there to slowly lick at it. _God_. Daiki is going to die _soon_. Just staring at Tetsu doing things and having one finger still in his ass is almost enough.

Tetsu cocks his head to the side, “What does _Daiki_ want now?”

The pressure of another finger just barely inside him makes him groan and throw back his head. A new layer of sweat breaks out on his skin as his entire body burns from Tetsu’s two fingers stretching and stroking his rim. It’s entirely _too much._

He manages to release the sheets from his fingers and his hands grip his thighs, allowing his legs to spread even wider. His nails dig in, and the pain causes for him to start panting again. He’s practically shaking now. Every muscle in his body is on edge ready to snap. “Tetsu, _please_ —“ _fuck me, touch me_ , he can think of a million ways to end the sentence but he _can’t_. He can only gasp for air. Daiki can’t even look at Tetsu anymore, his eyes and shut so tight.

The bed shifts again and Daiki is not ready for what comes next. It all happens at the same time and erupts another fire all throughout his body, starting in his toes and burning all the way up to his finger tips. Tetsu takes him in all the way and swallows and uses his tongue, and Daiki _swears_ Tetsu didn’t used to be that good at this. There’s also three fingers now inside of him, just barely but working him right where he needs it.

It’s almost instantaneous: Daiki shouts out and comes down Tetsu’s throat. The pressure and heat start to subside and calm as his climax ebbs away.

His body finally stops shaking and he slumps into the mattress.

Tetsu releases him completely and crawls over Daiki’s weakened form to sit next to him and stroke his hair. “ _Jesus_ , Tetsu. You almost killed me.”

“I only give as much as you can take.”

Daiki snorted, “You’re really testin’ me then.”

“So, are you ready for another round then?”

Daiki surely was going to die today.


	12. Day 12: Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dai-chan, I'm so ashamed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mild sexual content

“ _Aomine-kun_.”

Daiki flinches at the switch to his family name. _Hell_ , he had been flinching ever since this entire mess started in the first place. He meekly hums a response to Tetsu.

_This_ was not supposed to happen.

Daiki had suggested it earlier that day that he had just _happened_ to buy a pair of handcuffs and maybe tonight they could try something new. _It would be fun, Tetsu. Come on. It’s not that different from me holding your hands. It’s just a bit more metal._

Tetsu had blown him off and told Daiki that he could work out his own kinks in the bedroom by himself first. Daiki had accepted. Sometimes Tetsu just needed time to get himself ready for some things that Daiki suggested. Usually, it just caught him off-guard. Like the one time that he suggested adding another person, Tetsu just stared at him, nodded, and left. Sure enough, later that week Tetsu gave him a list of approved people that he wouldn’t mind—like Satsuki, Kise, Kagami, Himuro—people Daiki could get behind.

First, though, Tetsu had given him a list with just Akashi’s name on it and Daiki could feel his dick drop. That was the one person that Daiki doesn’t think he could go up to and just suggest _hey, wanna fuck with Tetsu and me_ and come out alive. Akashi really didn’t do well to anyone’s advances. Thankfully, after Daiki sent an awkward text to Akashi, Tetsu told him he was just joking.

_Shit_ , he’d take Akashi right now fucking him in the ass rather than being forced to stare at Tetsu with how angry he is.

The night had started off well enough with him and Tetsu making out and stuff. It was finally starting to get to the stuff that Daiki really liked—like the _touching_ and _getting rid of the clothes_ and _kissing_ a lot of places that weren’t the mouth. He had finally gotten Tetsu completely bare when he pulled out the handcuffs and let Daiki have his way.

He hadn’t been that excited to do something kink related with Tetsu in a long time—not since Tetsu had came home with a new vibrator.

 He had been shaking when he clasped it around Tetsu’s wrist. The thought of Tetsu bare and moaning underneath him with absolutely no control, so Daiki could just do everything for once. He could make him _scream_ and _moan_ all because of what he was doing. Also, he couldn’t wait to try the reverse and be at the mercy of Tetsu.

Tetsu was hesitant, though. “How do I undo it?” he asked and fiddled around it on his wrist.

Daiki grabbed the other one from around the bedpost and pulled it so he could look at it. “I don’t know. There’s an easy unlock somewhere on here. I think I remember the instructions,” he snapped the other handcuff around his wrist. If he remembered right, it should be right next to the chain.

_It wasn’t there._

Which leads Daiki to his current situation: handcuffed to an extremely irritated Tetsu on the bed with no way to get out of the cuffs.

This wasn’t hot.

“I _swear_ it was on the box that the safety button on the side.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t another pair that you were looking at?”

To be honest, Tetsu probably hit it right on the head right there. He probably had been looking at a pair of handcuffs that had a safety feature, but then opted for the cheaper pair.

Tetsu was never going to let him do this again.

“ _Tetsu_ —“

“Call Momoi-san.”

Daiki flinches and looks away from Tetsu’s unwavering glare. He’d only seen this glare a couple times before like when Murasakibara insults other players or Daiki is particularly mean to Satsuki.

“My phone is on the dresser.”

“Aomine-kun is quite _imaginable_ , think of something.”

Well his hands might not be able to reach the dresser, but his feet _can_. In an attempt to grab his phone with his feet, he nocks it to the floor, but he doesn’t dare look back at Tetsu knowing that whatever behind him is worse than anything he had ever seen before. Especially with now that he’s leaning off the bed and thus making Tetsu’s arm continue to get dragged around the bed frame. He’s probably almost getting choked because of it.

He manages to get his phone to dial Satsuki’s number, but in an attempt to turn it to speakerphone, he ends the call and swears really loudly, earning him a tug from the cuffs. Thankfully, he manages to get it the second time, “ _Dai-chan, what do you want? It’s late at night._ ”

“Satsuki. Please come to my apartment.”

“… _Dai-chan, are you drunk_?”

“Satsuki, please.”

The call ends and Daiki rolls back onto the bed and looks at Tetsu. Since Tetsu always schools his expression into a calm one, it’s always exhilarating to see Tetsu seething and pissed. However, this time, Daiki really wished that it wasn’t happening. “Sorry, Tetsu.”

“Give me your underwear.” The request jolts Daiki and makes him look over. Tetsu’s calmed down a bit and looks more embarrassed than anything. His cheeks are flushed and he’s covering himself. “I’d rather not Momoi-san walk in to _us_.” The gesture is a bit dramatic, but Daiki understands and agrees.

Daiki nods, “Here.” It’s an effort, but he manages to wiggle his underwear off and shuffle them to Tetsu. Trying to put them on Tetsu is a bit harder than taking them off and requires both of them putting them working together. It’d honestly be a bit touching if it weren’t for the fact that both of them are tied to a bedpost and trying to cover up.

Daiki is barely able to get a pillow to cover his crotch before Satsuki walks in. Her eyes widen, “Dai-chan, _no_.”


	13. Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dai-chan, why can't I come with you to check on Tetsu-kun?"

Tetsuya likes Aomine. Mostly, anyway. However, there are moments like this when he’s laying in bed and just wants to eat his ice cream and Aomine is pointedly staring at him when he doesn’t like Aomine as much as other times.

“ _This_ probably isn’t helping your cold, Tetsu.”

Tetsuya glances over at the other boy who’s sitting on a chair next to his bed. Aomine is fidgeting next to him with Tetsuya’s school papers in his hand. Tetsuya had not been feeling well, so he had stayed home from school. Even though the teachers didn’t notice he was gone, Aomine grabbed extra sheets for him. It was kind, but most likely just an excuse for Aomine to come over to his home. He normally didn’t allow people to come over to his home because they were always having a lot of family members stay with them, so there wasn’t a lot of space.

Aomine and Kise made it a game to seeing who could go over to Tetsuya’s the most (currently Aomine in the lead), so normally Aomine would be sitting across from him with a shit-eating grin. This time, however, he’s just _staring_ at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya  blows his nose and shrugs, “It makes me feel better.”

Aomine huffs and leans back in his chair, “You’re gonna get more sick.”

“Like Aomine-kun knows about eating right.”

Aomine puffs his cheeks out and leans back in his chair, “I’m not sick.”

“That’s because you have the immune system of a bull unlike me.”

“Your immune system would be better if you didn’t only drink milkshakes and just eat snacks and candy. You’re almost as bad as _Murasakibara_. People just don’t notice you to call you out.”

Tetsuya shrugs and slinks deeper into his bed. Aomine did have a point. His eating habits were on par with Murasakibara, but instead of eating too much food, he ate too little. It seems that in a lot of ways him and Murasakibara were opposites. “You don’t eat vegetables.” It’s weak and _he_ knows it.

Aomine grins and leans back in his chair too. He knew he had won that round, “ _So_ , I’m still taller than pretty much everyone in our grade. _I_ don’t need vegetables, but you do.” Before Tetsuya could react, Aomine snatches the ice cream from his hands and takes a huge spoonful of it.

“Aomine-kun is being stupid and is going to get sick.”

Aomine shrugs, “What did you say? Strong as a bull. I think I’m fine.”


	14. Chapter 14: Different Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tetsu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update today because why not and I was feeling this prompt

All of Daiki’s insides drop when he sees Tetsu again for the first time since nationals. He’s not dressed in _blue_ and _white_ anymore instead it’s _red_ and _white_. Almost the inverse of their previous colors—the _real_ inverse of that jersey was Daiki’s own jersey. Just black and red. No white to balance it out like Tetsu’s.

It’s so similar to Daiki’s own jersey that there’s a raw burning in his throat from seeing him in it. It’s so close to his. His jersey is so similar to what he’s wearing now.

It’s too similar for Daiki’s comfort.

It makes him think when he sees Tetsu’s wearing that jersey. Especially when the Seirin has colored jerseys for the game. It lets him imagine that that’s Tetsu out on the court playing for _his_ team—playing for Touou together like they should be. His passes combined with the rest of Touou would make it invisible. They’re already a pretty great team, but they would actually be a team with Tetsu there to stitch all of the great players together.

His hands are burning now. He wants to feel those passes again.

He wishes he could remember what it felt like to receive one of those passes when all of Tetsu’s passion is behind it.

He does, during their second game. It’s a new pass—well, an _improved_ version of his ignite pass. He remembers being in Teikou, and him and Tetsu working almost to the night trying to perfect that pass. A pass that only Daiki could catch. None of the rest of the generation of miracles could hope to catch it because it was meant _for_ _only_ _Daiki_. Tetsu fit perfectly against Daiki.

The first time, the pass blows past him. It knocks his hand away, and Daiki can feel his body shake. That was a pass _for_ _him_. He should have caught it, but it went through him. He was finally going to catch one of Tetsu’s passes after so long, and instead it goes straight into Kagami’s hands. Tetsu shouldn’t fit to Kagami like that. It’s _wrong_.

The pass does fit perfectly into his hand the second time it’s used. After all, the original is meant for only him. A small improvisation won’t make it impossible for Daiki to catch. Tetsu knows that. He wonders why Tetsu would try something like that again, but he catches the ball nonetheless. It fits to his hands and make them burn hotter than before. He finally has one of Tetsu’s passes fitting exactly to his palm perfectly. It doesn’t go to Kagami this time. It’s his pass. All of his passion is directed into it, and it burns and it feels great.

Tetsu doesn’t grin like he did before when Daiki would catch one of his passes. He’s angry—pissed even. Angrier than Daiki had ever seen him before. Even when he would go toe to toe with Murasakibara, he wasn’t seething like he is now staring at Daiki.

Tetsu gets taken out of the game and Daiki can’t receive anymore of his passes.

He still thinks about it, though. As Tetsu’s on the bench, his face covered with a towel. It’d be better if his jersey were completely black. He’d truly look like a ghost then—Daiki’s ghost, his shadow.

He’d be a better shadow if he were with him.

It’s not until after the finals that Daiki realizes that _he_ would be a better light if Tetsu were at Touou too.

It brings up a whole new thought too, after the finals. His uniform is so close to Tetsu’s, if only it were a bit lighter than he would match Tetsu. Then he would belong with Tetsu. He would belong by Tetsu’s side. He would gladly pass any ball to Daiki, and it would be perfect once again.

But the jerseys don’t change when the new season comes around. There’s no longer a burning in Daiki’s hands to catch Tetsu’s passes. No, it’s much more intense now to catch Tetsu now. To change his uniform so it’s the same shade of red and black of Daiki’s. So that when they stand on the court, they aren’t on opposite sides, but instead next to each other.

Then, _they_ could win nationals together.

He tells this to Satsuki once, his throat swelling up and burning the entire time he talks and talks about _Tetsu_ and _him_ and _nationals_. It would be easy. Seirin doesn’t even have a chance this year, but Tetsu could. He could too. No one would be able to stop their team-up, especially since no one was able to do it in the past, it would be even harder now.

Satsuki smiles.

Then, she shakes her head.

She leaves and doesn’t say anything else to him, but he has a feeling that she experiences the same heat he does whenever he thinks about Tetsu.

He doesn’t want to just have to remember the feeling of catching Tetsu’s pass, he wants to feel it seer his hand every single day.

It becomes a problem that plagues his mind until Interhigh. _Who should switch schools?_ Touou has a better chance of winning, and going to Seirin would make it more of a challenge. He likes Touou though. Ryou is nice. Satsuki is here. The new first years are also less annoying than Kagami.

But Tetsu likes Seirin.

Kagami’s number is the same as it was the year before because there were no seniors graduating at Seirin. The red ten is still as blaring and annoying as before.

Daiki isn’t sure if it looks any better on him. He smoothes down the fabric, and it doesn’t feel right. He’s worn Touou’s jersey for too long. He’s grown accustomed to how it drapes on his shoulders and how the black goes with his darker appearance.

The white is so glaring against his skin. Maybe it’s even more annoying on him than it is on Kagami. _Figures_. Seirin wouldn’t fit Daiki at all. Seirin was all about teamwork and just doing your best and Daiki was about. Daiki was about playing. Winning. Maybe even Tetsu.

“ _Aomine-kun_?” Tetsu is as wide-eyed as ever and it warms Daiki. The burn is much more like kindling in him. His eyes are directly on the impossible ten that stands out on the uniform more than anything else.

“I was thinking Tetsu.” He touches the ten again. It’s smooth against his fingers, much more different than his own voice at the moment.

“You know that’s a bit dangerous,” it’s barely more than a whisper that comes out of his mouth. Each word is carefully formed as though he’s scared of what else could come out of his mouth at this moment.

He’s closer than ever. Daiki doesn’t know if he was the one who stepped forward, or if it was Tetsu, or maybe they both did, but Tetsu’s hands are on his chest feeling the red ten underneath his finger tips.

It’s like Tetsu threw gasoline on the fire. Everything in him was igniting. This is what being with Tetsu was like. Tetsu made him much more than what he was. Tetsu made him better.

Tetsu made him.

“I miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you wanna know how many times i edited out "daiki finally had one of Tetsu's balls in his hand"


	15. Day 15: Morning Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what else is in that drawer, Daikicchi?"

Usually, just when Tetsuya is getting out the door to get to the kindergarten, Daiki is coming back in from his night patrol. He’s dragging his feet and barely acknowledges Tetsuya besides a sloppy kiss and stealing some of his breakfast before carelessly taking off his clothes and crawling into bed. Tetsuya doesn’t get to see much more of him before he has to rush out the door to make sure he catches the train to the school he’s a student teacher at.

That’s how Monday through Friday usually go, even the morning when Daiki doesn’t work, he usually sleeps through Tetsuya’s send off.

It’s how things are and as much as Tetsuya doesn’t like it, he just accepts it. There’s not much he can do. Daiki is just starting off at this new station and can’t ask for a different shift yet (besides the night shift pays almost _double_ and Tetsuya’s job barely pays at all).

It’s only on the weekend that they match up. Daiki has a shift on Sunday, but otherwise on the other days he is off for the weekend. Originally, he considered doing weekends because that pays even more, but then he would truly never see Daiki.

As a bad habit, or something of the sort, Tetsuya tends to roll around in bed and be everything but still, as Daiki has told him numerous times.

Sometimes he ended up _off_ the bed on the ground, usually those times he ended up blaming Daiki for knocking him off. Other times he has managed to flip and lay on both of their pillows and Daiki using him as a pillow. There’s also the especially cold nights when he can wiggle himself underneath Daiki for warmth because his boyfriend is practically a _space heater_.

On Saturday mornings, Tetsuya wakes up with Daiki completely underneath him. After a week of not being able to spend time with him because of conflicting schedules, he _needs_ this contact with him. _Needs_ to _hold_ him.

Daiki doesn’t mind it too much—that is until his stomach wakes up with the rest of him.

“Tetsu, it’s _11_ o’clock. I need food.”

“All you need is me.”

“Then _feed_ me.”

Tetsuya shifts a bit so he could give Daiki a peck on the lips, “Is that enough?”

“You’ve lived with me for a six months. You should know that I always want more.” Daiki however, doesn’t give him enough time to properly respond and gives him a full kiss on the mouth, and breakfast is pushed back even more.

Sundays are when Satsuki coming over usually wakes them up. She’s learned that they need Saturday to themselves to make up for lost time, but Sunday is fair game for anyone to come over. Sunday, usually involves them just cuddling through the morning with Tetsuya’s head on Daiki’s chest and his book from last night long forgotten by their feet.

She’s often by herself, but on some days she will bring over a friend. Sometimes it’s just a friend from work, but more often than not it’s one of their mutual friends. This is why when he wakes up this morning he hears Kise loud and clear, “I see Daikicchi and Tetsucchi have finally started wearing clothes to bed.”

On one of those days when Satsuki had come over, she had brought Kise and Kagami along with her. Unfortunately, it had been quite hot the night before—in _both_ ways—and they were tangled up in each other without any blankets to cover. They _still_ haven’t stopped teasing them for that situation.

“I thought Kise-kun was not allowed to come into our apartment anymore?”

“You’re right, Tetsu.”

“Satsuki-san, can you please show Kise _out_. He’s trespassing. It’d be unfortunate if Daiki had to arrest him.”

“ _Tetsucchi_! Why are you so _mean_?”

“Daiki, are your handcuffs still in the third drawer?”

“Oh so _that’s_ how Daikicchi keeps you in bed all Saturday.”

“ _Kise holy fuck_.”

After that, there is no way Tetsuya couldn’t be awake with how Daiki bolts out of bed to chase Kise out of their apartment. He’s left with Satsuki in the bedroom. She simply smiles because she did accomplish her goal—using Kise to get them out of bed. She then offers to make amends by taking Tetsuya out to breakfast, and he agrees hoping that in the time that they’re gone that the other two simmer down into less physical violence.

And on Monday he wakes up alone, again.


	16. Day 16: Bringing up the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tatsuya, save me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this was supposed to be serious but i can't write kagami serious at all
> 
> also if it's hard to tell for the texts they always go Kagami first and Himuro second and they go back and forth

Taiga would like to rank this day as one of the worst days of his life, and after this day on the list would be every other day that he has to spend in Aomine’s presence.

He’s okay for a self-absorbed brat who can barely think about anything besides boobs and basketball. If Taiga were to say _, look past_ all of his bad qualities then maybe he isn’t so bad.

However, _all_ of his bad qualities are brought out into the open when living with him.

This is only for a week, but it might as well be a lifetime in hell.

This is all because this stupid training camp that Coach had insisted they go on. It was a week long and would be full of ridiculous training and practice games to end the day. Of course, at first, Taiga was pumped. Playing basketball every day, all day should be like a dream. Especially since the other schools attending this were Kaijou, Shuutoku, Seirin, Touou, and Rakuzan at the end of the week would come too.

It was an idea between all of the coaches that were on the old National Japan team to do this before all of the new players joined for the next season. Of course, most of the teams knew a good amount of the players they were getting because of recruiting, but they did not want the other teams to know just quite yet. Each team hoped that the new players would bring in a variety that would make them less predicable.

Of course, this was also because of the loss of the seniors and a new starting line up for every team.

That is, except Seirin.

They had a good amount of recruiting because of the win at Winter Cup, so that was a great plus—Taiga had met some of the new members and he was so excited for them to join because they were so strong. It just made him think of who the other teams got too.

It seems that the Generation of Miracles had two effects on the underclassmen: scared the shit out of them and made them quit or encouraged them to push it to ridiculous limits. From what he’s heard, it was like the Generation of Miracles broke the game and they tried to fix what was left in anyway they could.

Every player was ready to face the Generation of Miracles again and get another go at them.

At least, that’s what he got from some of the kids he talked to that Seirin recruited—and that’s the whole reason why Taiga’s stuck _here_.

One of the top managers—Taiga didn’t even know that there were _top_ _managers_ —from middle school had been recruited to Seirin and on late notice, the Coach invited her to the camp. Apparently, she was really good at analyzing other players and she knew what middle school players went where, so she has an idea of how the teams were going to adapt with the new additions. So she needed a place to stay while at the camp. Coach offered for her to stay with Kuroko because he was the most likely not to try any shit—probably because how he reacts with Momoi.

So Taiga was down one roommate, and guess who else’s roommate had just sprained his ankle while trying to stop Aomine from eating burning hot cookies?

That’s right, _Aomine_ fucking _injured_ his teammate because he was too _stupid_ to not eat cookies right out of the oven, so Sakurai was out and in recovery for the time of the training camp.

So pair the spares, right?

It wasn’t that bad, at first. During the day, he didn’t see Aomine for shit. Thankfully, Touou and Seirin’s schedules didn’t match up till the latter half of camp so the only time he saw him was after curfew when they were forced to stay back in their rooms with the threat of extra laps in the morning.

So that’s where he was now.

Sitting in his bed with his phone complaining to Tatsuya about how much Aomine fucking stinks and Aomine lounging in bed, eating is getting crumbs everywhere.

_lol Atsushi does that too but it’s cute is Aomine cute??_

_I hate you_

_lol same. Oh and get a pic of it for me_

_fuck no I’m not taking pictures of him_

_:(_

“Who the fuck are you texting that you look so pissed about? Better not be Tetsu.”

_he’s talking to me help_

Taiga turned on his side to look at the mess of a person again, “What do you want?”

Aomine glances at him from the corner of his eyes, “You look like you’re about to crush your phone. I don’t want to have to clean that shit up.”

Ah yes, the sympathy from Aomine is incredible. “I’m not pissed at who I’m _texting_ —“

“—then who you texting?”

“It doesn’t matter, I’m—“

“You’re texting Tetsu, right? I don’t think you have any friends besides him.”

“ _Fuck you_ , I do.”

“Like _who_?”

“Tatsuya and—“

“Oh so you’re texting _pretty boy_.”

“I didn’t say that—“

“Mm, whatever, tell him I said hi.”

_fucking kill me and shit face says hi_

_you’re making friends!! I’m so proud Taiga :)_

The rustling from the other side of the room makes Taiga look over. Sure enough, Aomine has moved so that he’s now facing Taiga and the jerky that he had been eating was zipped up and put away.

_shit he’s gonna try and talk to me sos_

_maybe he’s gonna ask for love advice_

_i’d rather die omg_

“So you’re not texting Tetsu, right?”

Taiga sighs, “No, I’m texting Tatsuya. Why the fuck do you care so much?”

Aomine shrugs and seems to lean even deeper into the wall. For a blessed minute, Taiga almost thinks that Aomine is gonna let all of this go and go to sleep finally, but he has to open his mouth again. “So, are you and Tetsu fucking?”

_fuck me fuck me fuck me_

Taiga groans and looks away from his phone to stare at Aomine. This has to be a _joke_ , but of course, he looks as serious as ever, and maybe even a bit sheepish.

_was i right or was i right?_

“Are you _serious_?”

“Of course I’m _fucking serious_. Just answer me, okay?”

He’s trying to figure out what kind of motives Aomine could have when asking this. It just seems so weird, “Are _you_ fucking Kuroko?”

“ _Jesus Christ,_ do you not know how to answer a question? _Fuck_ , how does Tetsu even _deal_ with you.”

“Oh yeah, that’s _gold_ coming from the Patron Saint Aomine.”

_am i fucking kuroko_

_if you are then why was i not invited_

“Tetsu loves me, okay. And no, I’m not fucking Tetsu. Currently. That’s why I’m asking you.”

“No, I’m not. That’s weird,” Taiga huffs out because he has no idea what the fuck was going on anymore besides the fact that Aomine was obsessed with Kuroko’s dick. He thought for sure after Kuroko’s story of what happened in Teikou that it was just basketball that Aomine got a hard on for back then, but that looks like it’s changed.

Aomine gives him a look that kinda reads like _what the hell okay_ , “You’re not gay.”

Taiga isn’t sure if it’s a question or a statement.

“Are _you_ gay?”

_am i gay_

_idk are you gay are you touching aomine’s dick then yes you are gay_

Surprisingly, Aomine doesn’t answer back immediately with a snap, he just shrugs, “I don’t know. Boobs are pretty great, but I mean dicks aren’t bad either, you know?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Oh _fuck you_ , you’re telling me you never fucked pretty boy?”

“No? I’m not—”

“It doesn’t matter what you think is hot, there’s no way you would not jump him if given the chance.”

He was not having this talk with Aomine. He simply turned over in his bed and pushed his face into the pillow. “Let me sleep—I’m too sober for this shit.”

_are we gay_

_:)_

“Okay so back to Tetsu—“

“ _I’m not fucking him_.”

“Yeah, I get it ‘ _no homo’_ yeah, _whatever_ , but you have to admit you’re a little bit gay. Everyone is.”

_everyone is gay_

_yeah?? ik??_

“Is Kuroko gay?”

“Yeah—kinda. I don’t know. He said he doesn’t really care about that stuff.”

“Are you gay?”

“I don’t know. Satsuki says I’m bisexual.”

“What does she say I am?”

“An asshole.”

_i’m not gay i’m just an asshole_

_no if you’re gay you like it in the ass_

_thanks_

_np_

“Okay, no this is supposed to be about _Tetsu_ not how much you suck.”

“What the fuck do you want to know about Tetsu besides if he’s been riding my dick?”

“What the fuck, _that’s disgusting_. Don’t talk about him that way.”

“Fine, Kuroko’s riding your dick.”

“No, _Jesus_. Okay, I wanted to be serious about this.”

Taiga finally got up off the bed to look at Aomine. He’s blushing all the way up to his ears and looks so nervous and completely not like how Taiga has ever seen him before. It’d be fucking hilarious if it weren’t for this whole situation being one of the most awkward things in his life.

Aomine’s playing with the hem of his sleep shirt and asks, “So you and Kuroko aren’t like _together_ or anything?”

_me and kuroko are gay btw_

_when’s the baby due_

“No. Not at all,” Aomine opened his mouth and Taiga cut him off, “And I’m pretty sure that’s he’s not with anyone else either. Are you planning on, like, _asking him out_?”

Aomine shrugged, “Yeah. I think so—“

“But doesn’t Momoi like Kuroko and anyway—“ he promptly cut off by the look that Aomine sends him that says _you don’t think I know_ and _Jesus Christ why am I doing this_ all rolled into one. Taiga shakes his head, “Okay, you want to date Kuroko? _Why_?”

And it seems like they hit another brick wall in this revelation as Aomine tilts his head, “ _Why_?”

“Yes, _why_.”

“I don’t know.”

_i will trade you aomine for murasakibara_

_fine but you get akashi too_

_akashi’s at your room?? isn’t that against the rules??_

_yeah idk either_

Aomine shifts again when he realizes that he lost Taiga, again. “I don’t know. I _just_ —I just _want_ to, you know? We dated in middle school, so yeah.”

Taiga rolled his eyes, “ _You dated in middle school_? There’s got to be more than that.”

“I always thought that it wasn’t, just you know, _middle school shit_. I thought we were gonna go to high school _together_ , but then he left. And _shit_ , I know what happened back then was a lot of my fault, but I _needed_ someone and he left. It _fucked_ me up. Without him, I fucked a lot of things up. I—“ he froze for a moment, as if he were just realizing that he was spilling his guts out to his “rival” who probably didn’t really care all that much and flushed deeply. “ _Shit_ , it doesn’t matter _why_ ; I just wanna be with him again.”

“And why are you telling me all this again…?”

“Oh _fuck you_. I just wanted to know if you two were dating or not. I didn’t want him to leave your sorry ass for me.” There’s the annoying Aomine that Taiga has grown to distaste and recognize, but Taiga has a feeling that that really wasn’t the real reason for him asking. It probably has more to do with whether or not he could make a move or not. He was probably also curious about Kuroko’s romantic ventures without him.

_damn I could have told aomine that you and kuroko fucked_

_i think we looked at each other once so you could have_

“Listen, _I don’t care_. Date Kuroko. _Do it_. _Whatever_ , I really don’t care, just don’t fuck it up, _again_.”

Aomine’s grin was full and bright and something that Taiga figured that Kuroko really liked about him, “I won’t fuck it up, this time.”

_you were right_

_lol about what? you liking it in the ass?? that’s not news taiga_

_shut up no aomine totally asked me about love and shit_

_lol i knew it :)_

Aomine suddenly jumped off his bed, though, and started off to the door. “Man, I hope Tetsu’s up.”

“ _Shit_ , we have a _curfew_!”

_pls bring akashi_


	17. Day 17: Buying Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dai-chan, look! I bet Tetsu-kun would love this for Nigou!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this was going to be smut but then i thought about how much i love nigou

There were two things that Tetsuya loved unconditionally in this world: his dog and Aomine.

No matter what bad things either did, like say poop in Kagami’s shoe or try to break Kagami’s nose, Tetsuya always excused them with a shrug even though he should definitely scold both of them. Aomine in particular.

However, it comes times like this where they both know they did something wrong and just look at Tetsuya with big eyes and a sheepish smile like _yeah I did something wrong, but man, aren’t I cute?_ and Tetsuya completely forgets about why the thing was bad and _man you are cute_. Tetsuya would then pat them on the head and try and calm Kagami down (the head patting thing didn’t work as well with _Kagami_ unfortunately) who was about to have a meltdown.

When Tetsuya finds Aomine in the Seirin locker rooms, he’s ready to start apologizing for whatever he did this time—probably broke into Kagami’s locker to steal his clothes and replace it with a skirt (last time he did that it was Seirin uniform, so Tetsuya suggested doing a Touou uniform next time). However, Aomine is nowhere near the lockers and is just sitting on the bench with his hands behind his back trying to act like he wasn’t doing anything. This _might_ have worked if it weren’t for the fact that he was definitely giving Tetsuya the _wow how cute can I be_ look.

Tetsuya just raises an eyebrow at him, “What are you doing?”

“Touou practice got out early, so I figured I’d just come over early.”

“You’re hiding in the locker room.”

“Your team gets pissed if I hang around too much.”

“You _heckle_ them—especially Kagami.”

“He gets mad easily so it’s funny.” At this point, whatever is behind Aomine’s back is getting harder to hold behind him, but he is putting up a valiant effort to keep it concealed.

Tetsuya cocks his head, putting everything together, “ _Nigou_?”

Aomine jumps along with Nigou’s bark to confirm that yes, Aomine is hiding him behind his back. It’s kind of weird that Aomine is hiding him considering the fact that Tetsuya doesn’t mind at all when he plays with his dog. He even likes it quite a lot when Aomine takes him for a walk during practice or plays with him. Tetsuya doesn’t want to admit what it does to his heart when Aomine plays one-on-one with Nigou.

 “Nigou?”

At the next call, it becomes too much for both of them, Nigou manages to squeeze his way through Aomine’s hands and bounds through the locker room to where Tetsuya’s standing and jumps up on him. Tetsuya holds him and his heart nearly stops.

He raises his eyebrows again and looks at Aomine, “ _Really_?”

He shrugs and leans back on the bench, “Satsuki saw them online, so I ordered one.”

Tetsuya nods and holds Nigou out a bit, so he can get the full view. It’s a Touou jersey, number 16, and an exact match of his Seirin jersey. Tetsuya smiles. “Cute.”

Aomine grins and jumps off the bench because he finally got a confirmation that he did something right and he wasn’t mad at him. He comes over and stands next to Tetsuya and pets the dog on the head, “Isn’t he? I figured since he comes over and helps with practice enough that he deserved a jersey.”

Tetsuya smiles and leans up to give Aomine a small peck on the lips, “I like it. We should show Kagami-kun. It’s his two favorite things mixed into one.”

Aomine frowns, “We’re kissing and you’re thinking about Kagami?”

“Yeah, he’s probably a better than you in that way too,” Tetsuya teases and suppresses a laugh when Aomine flares up at the mention of their rivalry. At first, it was pretty annoying how they competed for everything, but now, Tetsuya has learned to appreciate it. It’s quite funny actually.

Aomine, however, chooses to ignore that quip, “How would you feel if I ordered you a Touou jersey?” he asks and wraps a hand around Tetsuya’s waist. Sure enough, Aomine doesn’t have pure intentions when suggesting that. Tetsuya knows.

Tetsuya doesn’t get to call him out for that, unfortunately, because Kagami walks in and blanches at the sight of Nigou.

“ _Fuck no_.”

 


	18. Chapter 18: Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daiki, quit hogging Tets! I wanna try and work out a cool trick with him for the next game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the globetrotters so much

In many ways working with his boyfriend was the best thing that could have ever happened to Daiki.

Unfortunately, he has forgotten all those reasons and just remembers the bad ones right now because his boyfriend is shaking him awake to get up for work. “Daiki, we have a press event today and then a game. We have to get going.” Tetsu’s not even wasting anytime this morning by trying to gently get him up or do something cute by waking him up with morning sex—which Daiki would have _preferred_ —he’s just shaking him and ripping off the blankets.

“ _Tetsu_ , can’t we just skip the event?” Daiki groaned and flipped over so his face was now in the pillow.

It was a feeble attempt because Tetsu just slapped his back, _hard_ , jolting Daiki up from his almost sleep. “We can’t play in the game if we skip the event. You know that.”

Sure, he _knew_ that, but maybe it could slide this one time. He glares at Tetsu, trying to muster up all of his feelings into that one look, but Tetsu just rolls his eyes and continues to get ready around the room. Daiki likes watching Tetsu get ready for the day—and not just because he has to get undressed in the process—it shows how meticulous Tetsu is about presenting himself.

Daiki learned a while ago that his super formal personality comes from his grandmother training him to be a proper man one day. He’s met the woman now, and he loves watching the two of them interact at home.

However, this is _Tetsu’s_ home right now. A small apartment provided by the team in Los Angeles is their new home. Well, _one_ of them; they have another, even smaller apartment located in New York, too.

Tetsu dresses in nice pants for the event, along with his jersey—tucked in of course—and a black jacket. It’s a bit much considering that it’s April and still pretty hot here. It’s formal and it’s so Tetsu that Daiki smiles at the thought. It’s a sports press event, they don’t have to be fancy at all. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if some of the other members showed up in their uniform.

He finally lifts himself out of bed, his head swimming from the sudden movement. He catches himself so he won’t just fall back into the bed—he really didn’t get enough sleep last night— _Tetsu_ didn’t let him.

“You better hurry—wouldn’t want _Ava_ to beat you there,” Tetsu teases, and even though it’s just getting to the event and really shouldn’t be completive, it gets Daiki’s blood rushing at the idea of beating his teammate.

She’s okay, he _guesses_. She’s really good at basketball, which is good, but she _sucks_ —she’s _rude_ and _loud_ and thinks she’s better than everyone else. She’s also the captain and she lets the power go to her head. Just the other day during practice, she made him run extra laps just because he argued with her about which play would be better.

Whatever, though, she’s captain so whatever she says goes. It doesn’t help that Tetsu also sides with her a lot.

He groans but complies in the end and gets out of bed. He pulls on a nice pair of athletic pants—they’re _designer_ so they’re _dressy_ —and the jersey and the team jacket. The rich blue and red are standing out brightly against his skin when he glances in the mirror to look at it. Tetsu nods at him, accepting his outfit to be publicly decent, and they leave.

It takes about an hour to get the event by car because Tetsu drives and he doesn’t let Daiki drive around LA (or even New York for that matter). He insists that Daiki doesn’t know how to drive right— _whatever_ that means (according to Satsuki he goes to fast when he shouldn’t and too slow when he should). When they get to the hotel where the press event is happening, they’re immediately escorted to the waiting room in the lobby. Inside is most of the team, there’s about twenty of them scattered around the room. Some of them are talking while others, like their captain, are _napping_.

 Daiki scoffs and glares in her direction. “Daiki needs to calm down,” Tetsu bumps into his side, hard and glares at him back. Tetsu speaking to him jars him a bit and he blinks. English isn’t exactly easy and Daiki isn’t exactly good at the whole learning thing. _Hell_ , Tetsu isn’t even that good at it, he’s just persistent, and he got help from both Himuro and Kagami. He just hopes the questions aren’t too hard today, but if worse comes to worst there’s a translator for the team.

“ _Daikicchi_! _Tetsucchi_! You made it,” Kise shouts and throws his arms around the two of them. He smiles at them and pulls them into the room to join the rest of the team.

Daiki rolls his eyes, “Can’t you leave off the - _cchi_? We are in _America_ now. That’s the only reason you’re allowed to call me Daiki.”

Kise pouted but still had the glint in his eyes, “So mean.” He hops off the both of them to go and chat with the other players who were more awake. Daiki might say that he really hates having Kise on his team again, but he really does like having someone from home besides Tetsu to talk to. He’s also nice to hang out with. He understands the US a lot better than the both of them. He’s a nice buffer and comfort.

He’s just really fucking annoying.

Tetsu looked like he was about to make a great snide remark about Kise when their coach came in the room. He was one of the members of the real team—not the _kiddie_ _version_ that he was on. It seems like that his captain also woke up from her nap to stand next to him like she wasn’t just slacking off a couple seconds ago. It makes Daiki snort a bit. The entire team isn’t really shockingly tall like most teams, but having a girl who’s only 175 cm stand next to a man who’s 205 cm tall makes him forget that they are a real team. That people’s stature isn’t always the most important thing in basketball anymore.

“I know you guys are nervous, but I _believe_ in you guys. You’re an _international_ team and you’re going out to play for the _world_. Just have fun and we’ll go easy on you for the first game,” he snorted and patted Ava on the back, jostling her forward a bit before she caught herself. “Well, now go meet the press! Let the world know about the Lil’ Trotters!” he grinned at them and then left to go back to his own team.

The manager walked in next, “Starters first! I’ll be calling who comes out next after that!”

It’s like Daiki’s suddenly bleeding in shark infested water because the captain’s eyes snap to him, “ _Tets_ , _Daiki_! Come on!”

Daiki never really knew that going pro in basketball would mean this much work, especially with making appearances and everything.

Then again, this wasn’t really exactly the pro that he was planning in the first place.

Tetsu grabbed his hand to pull him out of his thoughts, “Come on, Daiki. You’re a starting _Globetrotter_ now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this is one of my favorite knb alternate ends ever is that a good majority (Aomine, Tetsu, Kise, and Kagami and maybe some others) join the Harlem Globetrotters. PS I highly recommend looking up the Globetrotters and being in awe of how great they are and what great people they also are. This is slightly based on a rumor a couple years ago that the Harlem Globetrotters were going to start a younger team with more international players. I might continue this eventually. I was just sitting on this for too long and I wanted to move on.


	19. Day 19: It's Been A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dai-chan, I swear to God if you're just using Tetsu-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is part one of a three parter fic with my favorite trope called struggling single parents

Daiki swears when he realizes what time it is after he gets out of his appointment. 5:00. An hour after he was supposed to pick up his daughter at the kindergarten on her first day. Fuck. God, this sucked. He thought he was going to easily have enough time to get her after his appointment, but the doctor ended up keeping him later than usual because his leg hadn’t been adjusting well to the new exercises. It was going to be okay. He was going to be a good dad for once.  
His phone has one voicemail on it—of course, it’s from his daughter. It’s his daughter who meagerly asks him where he is and informs him that school gets out at 4 o’clock. He tries to ignore how she asks: shaky and tiny. He hates this. He wishes he could be a better dad, but sometimes it’s just so hard being alone to take care of her.   
He misses his girlfriend.   
His car squeals a bit on the turn into her school and slams into a parking space. From the inspection today, his leg hurts a bit as he nearly runs into the school. The secretary looks at him in the main office as he explains the situation; she just waves him off and says that her teacher took her back to the classroom after Daiki didn’t show up in thirty minutes. He ignores her peeved look and continues to the classroom.   
He vaguely remembers the number from the letter he had received at the beginning of the year, but when he makes it to the room, his daughter is there.   
Aoi is sitting at one of the small tables in the room coloring and cutting up paper and overall just creating a mess like she always does. When she sees Daiki in the doorway, she rambles up to get to him, managing to knock over her chair and the cup of crayons in the process.   
Daiki drops to one knee and hugs her. Hugs her as if it could say I’m sorry. Her tiny hands wrangle into his hair like usual—ever since she was a baby, she would grab at people’s hair and tangle her fingers in them. “Daddy,” she whispers and presses her face harder into his neck. He runs his fingers through her hair and just holds her tight.  
“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I—“   
“You had to go to the doctors—it’s okay. Mommy told me.”   
Daiki knows she doesn’t mean to, but the words knock his breath out of him. “You spoke to Mommy?”   
She nods even though her face is still in the crook of his neck, “I wasn’t sure who was taking me home.”   
Ah. Daiki hated this. Out of all the things he hated about being a single parent: never having enough time, struggling to pay bills and rent every month, being alone, this was always the worst. Looking at his daughter and telling her that Mommy isn’t going to be living with them anymore.   
“I am, of course. I will always be there for you—I might just be a bit late, okay?”   
She finally takes her face out of his neck and looks at him and smiles. “I know—I just get mad and sad.”   
He places his hands on her face and cups her cheeks, “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. Now, come on, let’s go home. I was thinking something special for dinner tonight. Maybe Auntie Satsuki can come over too.”   
Lifting her up onto his hip was easy and almost second nature by now. It was the easiest way to hold her and she loved being held, so they practically did it every moment they were together. That is except for times that she wants to go on his shoulders to feel really tall or dunk.   
“Oh, and thank you so much—“ he turns to face the teacher and thank them for staying so late with his daughter when it isn’t necessarily part of his job when he freezes. No way. “Tetsu?”   
It’s probably one of the most jarring things that have ever happened to Daiki: seeing Tetsu right here in front of him.   
Daiki had ended up…losing contact with most of his high school friends including Tetsu (Satsuki, Kise, and Ryou were the only ones he managed to keep in contact with). He honestly did try to keep in contact with Tetsu, but with what had happened during his first years out of high school with his girlfriend he’d lost contact with a lot of people. His life had become so involved with her and every one else didn’t really matter anymore.   
But seeing him here, in front of him struck something in Daiki that made him instantly regret not calling Tetsu.   
His eyes are soft when they meet his, not filled with surprise like Daiki’s (he’d must have pieced this together before him like usual). His smile is warm and everything Daiki has missed about Tetsu is suddenly in the front line of his thought. He misses Tetsu. God, he misses him so much.   
“Aomine-kun, it’s been a while.” The voice is the similar to as he remembers it; there is a change, though. It has more emotion in it then it did during middle school or high school. It’s probably because he doesn’t have to be invisible anymore—it’s probably even a bad thing now.   
He doesn’t think Tetsu’s sounded like this since the first year in Teikou—before he joined first string.   
He breaks out in a grin and wants to slap Tetsu on the back or pull him into a hug, but his hands are full of Aoi and he’s not about to put her down again. “No kidding.”   
Tetsu nods. “Daddy, you know Kuroko-sensei?” Aoi asks.  
“Yep. We were really good friends in high school,” he answers his daughter.  
“But I thought you were friends with Auntie Satsuki.”   
“We were all friends.”   
She seems satisfied with the answer, so she goes back to looking at Tetsu with an inquisitive look. As if he suddenly were a new person in front of her. Daiki couldn’t stop grinning, “I know it’s sudden, but you have to come over.”  
“I think I can manage that.”   
They wait for Tetsu to clean up around the classroom—although, it’s already mostly neat because him and Aoi had tidied it up a bit after they made it to the room. He debates on sending a quick text to Satsuki telling her about his find but brushes aside because he wants to spend one evening with just him and Tetsu so they can catch up.   
Tetsu goes with them home because he doesn’t drive to work. It’s surreal having Tetsu sitting in his passenger seat. Tetsu who’s older now and wears an apron for his job and his ears are finally not too big for his head. He’s not even looking at him right now; he’s watching the landscape out the window.   
His apartment is thankfully not too far away from the primary school—it’s one of the reasons why Daiki chose this apartment. It’s definitely not the largest apartment or nicest, but it is nice enough for a family of three or even four with two bedrooms and two functioning, full bathrooms (unlike his old apartment that barely had one functioning bathroom).   
He thinks about cooking something for dinner, but it’s getting late and the effort is honestly way too much. Instead, he warms up some curry from the other night. It’s only small chit chat that they make while they fix up dinner (Tetsu sets up the table for them).   
He can tell that Aoi doesn’t exactly feel comfortable around Tetsu, but that’s expected. It’s a new person and she’s always curt and a bit rude around people she doesn’t know well enough (something Satsuki says she picked up from Daiki). Tetsu doesn’t seem to mind and continues his dance around the two. If he knows anything about Tetsu, he’s using this downtime to pick up some information about Daiki by looking around his apartment. Ryou had once told him that you can tell a lot about a person by looking around their living space—Tetsu obviously believed in that too.   
By the time they sit down around the table, Tetsu looks satisfied and Aoi looks like she is in an even worse mood because she has to eat curry. To satisfy her a bit, he gives her an extra handful of almonds from the cupboard to put in her curry and it perks her right up.   
“So what has Aomine-kun been up to?”   
It feels like a huge question. It’s been around eight years since he’s last seen Tetsu, seven since he lost contact. “Ah, well, I think you know that I started playing minor league right out of high school, right?” Tetsu nods. “University really wasn’t going to work for me, so that’s what I did with other various part-time jobs. Got a girlfriend and had baby girl here, when I was just turning twenty-one. I moved around from team to team and even made it on a major team for the JBL for about two years. Yeah. Around a year ago I, uh, ended up unable to play anymore. Then a bit after that my girlfriend left me. Aoi stays with me usually, and that’s that.”   
Tetsu nodded and paused like he was considering all of what he had just heard. “I guess your life still does revolve around basketball and girls.”   
Daiki blushes a bit, but nods, “Yeah, and what about you, Tetsu?”   
Tetsu shrugs, “Nothing too important. Went to university and became a teacher, as you already know.”   
Daiki rolls his eyes, “Yeah, and?”  
“Nothing notable.”   
Of course Tetsu wouldn’t just tell him everything. He would have to slowly get it out of him. Maybe with the aid of alcohol. He wouldn’t be able to that with Aoi around, though. He never drinks when she’s home. “So why was Aomine-kun late today?”   
He froze. It wasn’t like he wanted to hide what he had been doing to Tetsu, but he just didn’t feel comfortable telling. Hell, he’s barely told anyone.   
It’s hard for him to confront what’s wrong with him.   
Satsuki says it’s denial. Daiki doesn’t agree nor deny her allegations.   
“Just a doctors appointment like I said.”   
Tetsu couldn’t exactly complain about the lack of information without becoming a hypocrite, so he stayed quiet besides, “So will that appointment make you late to pick Aoi up every day?”   
Oh. He can tell what Tetsu thinks and laughs. Tetsu thinks he hasn’t grown up at all. Having a kid can really change a person, make them grow up. “Only Mondays and Wednesdays and the last Friday of every month.”   
Tetsu perks up at that, “A doctor’s appointment that frequent? That doesn’t sound too good, Aomine-kun.”   
“It’s nothing worse than what I’ve been through.”  
Tetsu looks interested but doesn’t ask for any more information on the subject. Instead he turns back to Aoi, “Have you thought about enrolling her in the aftercare?”   
He gulps. Of course he did. It’s just with her going to school and medical bills to pay; he’s a bit tight on money. A daycare bill on top of everything would almost be impossible. “I can’t afford it.”   
Tetsu really hasn’t eaten too much of his curry—the fact that he’s still a light eater brings a smile to Daiki’s face. He’s not that different from high school really. Just a bit taller, leaner, put together. “I—I could maybe look after her. Not at the school, but my apartment. Not for free because I am too struggling a bit, but for definitely less than the daycare price.”   
“That’d be great, actually, Tetsu.”   
“Why can’t I just go with Auntie Satsuki?” Aoi moans from her seat. Her head is resting on the table as she picks out the almonds from her bowl.   
“Because Auntie Satsuki has work, you know this.”   
His little girl groans and rubs her face against the table, “But Daddy.”  
“You know what Auntie Satsuki says: no buts, no cuts, no coconuts.”   
Tetsu laughs at that and gets out of his seat. He glances at the phone in his hand, “I have to get going, now. Tomorrow’s another early day for me and Aoi.”  
Aoi groans even more at that and they both laugh. Daiki fluffs her hair as he stands up. He doesn’t really know if Tetsu wanted a hug, but he definitely did. And boy, did it feel great to just hug him after so long. “I’ll see you later, Tetsu.”   
“You will.”


	20. Chapter 20: Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dai-chan, if you want to know about Tetsu-kun just ask him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Struggling Parent AU

Tetsuya isn’t sure what to think when Aomine bursts into his apartment with a tray of food and Momoi trailing behind carrying a just as full tray. _It’s a bit much_ is probably the easiest way to summarize it. The phrase addresses not only how much food they brought but also the personalities of the two themselves.

It’s been a couple months since his apartment’s been this full.

It’s like Tetsuya trading one for another: Aoi had been clinging to his leg for dear life as he strode around the living room trying to pick up her toys, but the moment she saw Momoi, she sprinted off—almost knocking Tetsuya’s feet right from under him. In return, Momoi lets the food tray clatter onto the side table as she launches herself onto Tetsuya—Aoi instead makes a beeline for Aomine.

He’s pretty sure that Momoi is trying to merge with him with how tightly she’s holding on; her hands are even threatening to rip his shirt. “Tetsu-kun! It’s been so long!” She pushed herself away from him and took him by the shoulders to get a good look at him, “Look at you! You’ve grown since high school. At least five centimeters and your cute baby cheeks are gone unfortunately.” Even though she said it like it was a bad thing, she didn’t seem too sad about it and quite frankly Tetsuya wasn’t sad about it either.

“I have in fact grown since high school— _seven_ centimeters. And yes, it seems like growing up made me lose the baby fat.”

She grins at his response and throws her arms around him again. “ _Tetsu-kun_ , I missed you so much! I can’t believe it’s been so long and Dai-chan is already _exploiting_ you.”

From the way Aomine’s face heats up and Momoi smirks, Tetsuya can tell that it’s probably been the topic of conversation for the past couple hours. Tetsuya chuckles, he didn’t realize how much he missed those two teasing each other.

“I am not _exploiting_ him!”

“Fine, _coercing_.”

“I don’t think that’s any better!”

“Dad, I’m hungry can we eat!” Aoi moaned from her position of clinging onto Aomine’s leg. “Kuroko-sensei wouldn’t let me eat earlier and I’m so hungry.”

“Yeah, we can go eat, but you’re gonna need to move.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Okay, that’s it.” Aomine easily kicks his leg out with her still clinging to it and lifts her into the air, laughing the entire time.

Tetsuya doesn’t know how obvious it was supposed to be, but Aomine’s face slips into a grimace as he lets her down. He sets his leg back down carefully and takes a weak step back. It isn’t something too profound, but it makes Tetsuya curious. He pushes it aside, though. “Let’s eat, then.”

He’s surprised by how easy it is for all of them to set up dinner so quickly and just _eat_. It’s been a while since he’s had a full table in his apartment, and it’s a nice change of pace from just him or maybe a friend coming over.

“So Tetsu-kun,” Momoi starts with a glint in her eye that Tetsuya knows is just going to lead to her teasing Aomine, “how long has Dai-chan been taking advantage of you?”

Aomine attempts to kick her from underneath the table, but misses and instead kicks a leg and shakes the entire table earning him a scolding from his daughter.

Tetsuya rolls his eyes, “It’s been a lot of fun being exploited.”

“Tetsu!” Aomine whines but thankfully doesn’t try to kick anything again.

He shrugs, “To be honest, I don’t mind helping Aomine-kun and he is paying me some money.”

“Only _some_?”

“Shut up, Satsuki.”

To be honest, Tetsuya was enjoying the attention being off him and just watching Momoi and Aomine go at it, but Momoi snaps her attention back to him. “So Tetsu-kun, tell me about your life.”

He figured that Momoi would ask and probably be way more forceful about the issue than Aomine, but he could tell from the look in her eye and the way she stopped eating that she was going to get every last piece of information out of him.

Tetsuya smiled and shrugged, “Not much.”

She raised a brow, “Oh? So just went to university and got a job and nothing else.”

“Exactly.”

“No regrettable things happen in university?”

“Only some, but that is university for you. I’m sure more interesting things happened to you, Momoi-san. Would you care to tell me?”

Tetsuya thought it was worth a try, but from the look on her face, maybe that was the wrong move after all. “Oh, no. Dai-chan has been bothering me for two weeks because he wanted me to dig up dirt on you and wouldn’t do it himself—“

“ _Satsuki_!”

“—so you’re going to tell us how you’ve been and stop _hiding_ because Tetsu-kun we just want to hear about you,” she finished up and stared directly at him.

 He thought that maybe that Momoi would do something like this; he just didn’t think it would be as direct.

It’d probably be best to be direct right back, “I recently got a divorce.”

Maybe it was too direct because Aomine choked on his food and had to be revived by Aoi slapping on his back. Momoi reaction is a bit better with her just staring at Tetsuya with wide eyes, “ _What_?”

“I got married during my final year in university. Unfortunately, it did not work out and we split three months ago.”

He could tell that neither of them were taking it too well because Aomine immediately rushed Aoi into the next room, and when he turned back to Tetsuya, there was a look that he recognized from his mother. “What the _fuck_ do you mean you _just_ got _divorced_? Tetsu, that’s not a tiny thing to _just_ happen,” Aomine insisted, taking a seat closer to him. Yes, this was a look that his mom usually gave him.

He shrugged, “But that’s what _just_ happened, Aomine.”

Tetsuya didn’t talk about it a lot. He didn’t like to. Sometimes it seems like if he didn’t talk about it enough or it didn’t come up then maybe it would have never happened. He’s already put all the pictures away, and all of her stuff is gone. It’s been gone since she left.

It just happened.

Aomine shook his head and scooted his chair even closer to him. He guesses this is kinda like the therapist his mother insisted he go see—Aomine would be good enough. “Tetsu. This whole thing, divorces, doesn’t _just_ happen. I know what you’re going through.”

Sure, he knows what he’s _going_ through. Everyone does. It’s a divorce. It’s normal now, everyone knows about them, but does Aomine know _why_ it happened or _how_ Tetsuya feels about the divorce? Does he know _how_ they split or _why_ his wife left him? He certainly knows _what_ he’s going through—not _how_ he’s going through it.

It’s Tetsuya being unresponsive that seems to make Aomine rock closer to him in his chair. “Tetsu, me and my long time girlfriend broke up a year ago. I understand what you’re going through and what you’re doing now. This whole blocking thing is _shit_. You can’t do that.”

Aomine is staring at him and not letting him budge at all. The whole stress of the situation is starting to weigh down on him. He thought that maybe he wanted _this_. He wanted to speak out and tell them what happened, what she said to him, and what that did to him but now looking at both Momoi and Aomine looking at him, he wants to retract his words. Take all of the words he just told them and back out and leave it to another time to deal with it later. “Like I said Aomine, it _just_ —“

“ _Stop saying that_ , Tetsu-kun.”

“Your wife left you and I bet you didn’t talk to anyone about it. Right? I know _you_ , Tetsu. It may have been a couple years, but I know you. I know you’re not shy about your opinions so why are you suddenly shutting up now? It doesn’t make sense.”

There are reasons. There are so many reasons why he never told any of his friends—why he still hasn’t told Aomine yet even though they’ve become just as close as before in these short few weeks. It’s easier being with Aomine now that his maturity has aged a bit. “Because some issues, Aomine, don’t _involve_ you and I’m trying to figure out this whole thing on _my own_ first.”

He doesn’t realize how much venom he put behind his words until he sees Momoi visibly flinch away, and even Aomine shifts back in his seat. He can see that both of them tripping over their thoughts and thinking of anyway to try and approach him.

Tetsuya’s about to get up and start cleaning the table when Aomine finally speaks up, “Tetsu. You’ve had months to figure it out on your own. Start figuring it out with _us_ now.”

He doesn’t like losing an argument. Something in his chest drops and he just stares knowing that no comeback, no response can deter the other from knowing that they won. This happened plenty of times with his wife. Tetsuya hates losing, but being stubborn and ignorant is something a child—or Aomine—would do and he can’t bring himself to stoop that low.

“You’re right. I’ve taken too long and just been wallowing in myself.”

The confession brings both of Momoi and Aomine back to life. It’s a sense of victory that causes them both to smile softly. They’re trying to _comfort him_ , Tetsuya realizes and it’s _weird_.

Then again, everything is weird, it’s just that Tetsuya’s realizing it now.

He feels uncomfortable so he clears his throat, “Would you two help clean up, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just realizing now that they didn't cook at all and i feel bad


	21. Day 21: Family Matters and a Failed Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tatsuya, I didn't bring you here to fuck Tetsuya. You're supposed to be my date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i let this chapter get away from me sorry
> 
> i may have a guilty pleasure called himuro

Kagami knew that when Kuroko told him that him and Aomine had started dating that meant that he would start seeing the other idiot a lot more. Of course, he also figured that would just be occasions when Aomine would pick Kuroko up from practice or maybe the shit would try and take him out of class for a date–Kagami didn’t really know or _care_ too much. Kuroko could date anyone, Kagami didn’t care.

Pretty much, Kagami just didn’t care about anything really.

However, he _did_ care when Kuroko fucking signed him up to go on a _double date_ without telling him. Kuroko didn’t see a problem with that even though he just casually mentioned it during class and Kagami burst out with a very loud _no_ –accompanied with a very vocal disapproval from the teacher about Kagami disrupting the class.

This halts the argument until lunch later when Kuroko is casually sitting in his seat behind him, trying to look innocent like he didn’t just cause Kagami a heart attack during the middle of the class. It wasn’t working.

Kuroko merely scratched the side of his face like he saw nothing wrong with the entire situation except for the fact that he was putting two people that really didn’t like each other in a booth together for _two_ hours on a _date_.

“Kagami-kun understands that I am the one who is dating Aomine-kun, right?”

_Oh_. “I still have to sit with him. What if he says something stupid?”

“Like you are right now?”

“Oh fight me, Kuroko. Why do I have to go on a date with Aomine?”

“Because you two don’t get along and I’d rather you did. It’s rather annoying when we play basketball together and all you two do is fight.” Kuroko is merely sipping his drink when he says this, but Kagami knows that there is a lot of irritation buried in his words.

Kagami sighed, “So you think us hanging out more will make us fight less even though when we hang out we fight?”

“I hope so. Kagami-kun also realizes that this is a double date and that you will need a date too? I don’t expect you to just go on a date with us, _alone_.”

Maybe Kagami had expected that, “Where do I find a date?”

Kuroko raised a brow at him and held back a chuckle, “Doesn’t Kagami-kun have an interest in anyone? Or do you really only think of basketball?”

Kagami flushed, “Shut up! I’m just really dedicated.”

“So am I, but you don’t see me living the life of a virgin.”

“I hate you.”

“That much hate and basketball isn’t good for your heart, Kagami-kun. Just ask Aomine-kun.”

“Shut up–don’t compare _him_ to me. I’m way better. There’s a reason we won the Winter Cup.”

“That was me.”

“What?”

“I’m the reason why we won the Winter Cup.”

Honestly, most people assume that Kuroko is a very nice person and that is wrong, mostly. Kuroko is nice but that is only a cover for how much of a jerk he is to Kagami. He is nice to everyone _but_ Kagami, so no one believes him when he tells them that Kuroko terrorizes him.

Actually, most of the time Kagami needs to explain to them _who_ Kuroko is first.

Kagami glared at the smaller boy, “Whatever, Kuroko. I’ll go with you.”

“On a date?”

Kagami flushed again, “Yes, a double date.”

“Will you be able to find a date?”

He snapped back to Kuroko, “Yes. I will, and my date will be hotter than yours.”

“Heh, we will see about that.”

To be completely honest, Kagami could have taken the former captain of Yousen and Kagami would have considered him more attractive than Aomine. However, he had a different member of Yousen in mind.

The date was a week later and Kagami was even more irritated with it than before. Particularly because he had to pay for his date to get to Tokyo, and train tickets cost quite a bit of money and his father didn’t exactly give him infinite money a month. He had to spend a lot of it on food. Around eigthteen thousand yen on this date that wasn’t even _his_.

However, having Tatsuya around for the weekend was kinda nice. Tatsuya was his friend. His good looking friend that he could drag on a date to impress people with.

Tatsuya saw this immediately, “You just want to use me for my good looks.”

It was direct and completely true. There was little Taiga could say to protest, “Yeah, I am.”

Tatsuya wasn’t at all surprised and merely shrugged, “Reminds me of the good days in America.”

“When you actually dated people unlike now because you spend your entire time babysitting a seven foot monster.”

Tatsuya pouts, “Rude.”

“Just trying to help you, man.” 

“Why don’t you have a date?”

“I have you.”

Tatsuya puts his hand over his heart and wipes away the fake tears in his eyes, “So precious, my little Taiga.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“So angry, my little Taiga. But seriously, why aren’t you taking like a cute girl from your school? You did win the Winter Cup.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right, so many people have sucked my dick just because I won the Winter Cup. Just because we won doesn’t mean I suddenly have eight girlfriends.”

Tatsuya rolled his eyes, “And this is why no one is sucking your dick–you’re _rude_.”

“You’re right, my manors must drive all the girls away.”

“It’s driving me away.”

“And you’re the prettiest girl of them all.”

“Easily.”

In reality, yes, Taiga did suddenly have a bit more interest from the opposite sex because he won the Winter Cup, but he was also busy with preparing for the next year’s basketball. Next year, there was a good chance that they weren’t going to be playing with Kuroko for most of the season because they don’t want his misdirection to wear off before his third year, so without Kuroko or Kiyoshi, the team was extremely lacking. The only saving grace would be the fresh first years hopefully being good, but they can only do so much.

So the bottom line is, he doesn’t have time for _girls_.

He does have time for Tatsuya, though.

“I also wasn’t sure if I could bring a girl to this double date.”

Tatsuya turns to look at him and laughs; it’s loud and makes everyone who’s walking past them look at them and kinda glare. “You’re a prize, Taiga.”

“What? I wasn’t sure if I should bring a girl or not and it’s not like there’s any boys I’m interested in at my school!” Taiga flares up and blushes at the same time. This was a minor issue, but it caused him enough stress to default to Tatsuya immediately after thinking of it.

“But you’re interested in me? I’m flattered.”

“Damn right you should be.”

“Is this the restaurant?”

“I don’t know.”

“Such a help.”

Having the date at a restaurant was probably the best idea that Kuroko could have had; the food would keep both him and Aomine occupied enough that they wouldn’t argue too much.

Kuroko was a pretty smart guy–he prepared for everything.

Apparently, even for Taiga not getting a date.

Of course, he didn’t realize that at first with Momoi sitting across from them at the table. He thought that, _well_ , she was basically Aomine’s keeper. Of course she went on dates with them too.

It wasn’t until Aomine opened mouth turned into a crooked smirk and he laughed at them. “ _Look_ , the idiot was able to get a date!”

Kuroko flushed a bit, “This is unexpected.”

Taiga’s next response was expected, however. He got pissed, “You didn’t think I could get a date?”

Kuroko shrugged, “I asked around to see if you had asked anyone and Furihata-kun said that you had asked no one, so I just assumed. Momoi-san said that she’d love to be your date.”

“Only platonically, though,” Aomine added.

Like Taiga really needed that. He knew Momoi was off limits–it was obvious because of many reasons including all of the Generation of Miracles. Momoi smiles at him, “Even if this is only platonic, you do look really cute! Did Himuro-san dress you?”

Before he could even respond Tatsuya pushed Taiga into the seat next to Momoi. “I can do some things by myself,” he grumbles and settles in next to the smaller girl. It was hard because on his other side he had Tatsuya trying to squish him and if he got any closer to Momoi Aomine would leap over the table and rip his head off.

So it is obviously going to be a nice date.

“How long have you and Himuro-san been dating?” Kuroko asks.

Taiga considers answering, but instead he lets Tatsuya take charge. He was always better at making conversation and making an ass of himself. “We were one of those childhood friends that started dating immediately.”

Taiga just nodded. _Sure_. _Whatever_.

Kuroko mimicked him, “Cute.”

“It’s an open relationship, however.”

“It added a flexibility that Taiga needed growing up.”

“ _Ah_.”

“I missed this, Tatsuya. You spewing _shit_ out of that pretty mouth.”

“See, I knew you missed me.”

Honestly, this was how most of their interactions went now since they made up–it was nice being able to constantly cut someone down without them getting hurt. Especially someone like Tatsuya who needed to be brought down because he was so ungodly pretty.

 He learned this tactic in America from Alex.

“So are you two actually dating or is this just a pity date?” Aomine asked because he was also extremely good at cutting people down.

Before Taiga could answer, it seemed like Tatsuya had a better answer because he shook a hand in front of him. “I do have a boyfriend but thankfully it’s not Taiga.”

Momoi perks up at that and leans over the table to stare at Tatsuya, making Taiga feel like he was ten shades of in the way, “Who?”

“You guys actually know him–“

“I swear to _God_ , if it’s that fucking 20 foot tall baby I will kill you,” Taiga interrupted.

Tatsuya was notorious in middle school for dating people on his team, and when he returned to Japan, Taiga got extremely scared that he would return to that habit again. Taiga really didn’t want any of the Miracle shits to be his brother-in-law.

Tatsuya laughed, “I have enough fun with that walking heart attack without having to fuck him too. No, I believe he was your captain in Teikou?”

There’s a choked chorus around the table of _Akashi_ –it’s actually pretty funny watching them all pale as they assume that’s he fucking the top Miracle pain. Taiga thankfully already knows that it’s wrong. He goes for a challenge, but not that much of a challenge.

Also, Tatsuya hates red heads.

Tatsuya laughs again because he likes being a shitty tease to just about everyone, “Ha, I haven’t dated him _yet_. I meant Shuu–ah, I mean Nijimura-kun?”

Taiga doesn’t know if the reaction to Shuu is any better than the reaction to Akashi, but it’s still fucking great for him because there’s another chorus of _Nijimura-senpai_ around the table.

Aomine, however, looks the most shaken up about the whole thing, “You fucked my _Captain_?” It’s small and meager and Taiga thinks for the first time ever he’s seeing the Aomine that Kuroko calls “ _cute_ ” and “ _sensitive_ ” and it’s an amazing sight.

Tatsuya just smiles a teasing smile that he’s seen so many times aimed at himself when Tatsuya wants to get him riled up. “I could call him for you?”

Aomine makes a choking noise and grunts, “Nah.”

“I would actually like to speak to Nijimura-senpai!” Momoi pipes up from Taiga’s other side. He isn’t sure if it’s a genuine interest or if she too just wants to rile up Aomine.

Tatsuya also leans over the table to smile at her, “Do you want to go talk to him now, Momoi-san?”

“Just call me _Satsuki_ –“

“–call her _Momoi_ - _san_ ,” Aomine interrupts with a glare and Taiga has a hard time not laughing. He’s falling right into their trap. What an idiot.

“–and I would love to, _Tatsuya_! Could you move, Kagamin?”

“Don’t move.”

“Sure thing, _Satsuki_ ,” Taiga is probably pushing it a bit, but that definitely flares Aomine right up. Unfortunately, Taiga is out of range before he can strike and lets the two of them out. It doesn’t take more than two steps for them to start holding hands.

He slides back into the booth and grins at Kuroko who just shakes his head at him–he disapproves of their actions but also enjoys bothering his boyfriend. “Love birds,” Taiga mutters and gets a kick from Aomine.

“We’re never inviting you on a date again.”

Taiga laughs. Not only did he get to annoy the shit out of Aomine, but also now he doesn’t have to do anymore of these shitty dates again. “You should have trusted me to bring my own date.”

Kuroko shook his head, “We learned our lesson. Next time you’re going with Akashi-kun.”


	22. Day 22: Hockey AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dad, why are you always arguing with Aomine-san's dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I tried to write angst while having a lot of angst of my own right now and it wasn't working out so I opted out and went for the humor (because it's what I'm best at)
> 
> Some hockey terms for those who don't know:  
> PeeWee-a hockey division for kids 9-12  
> Bantam-a hockey division for kids 13-15  
> Check-when you slam into a kid
> 
> I'm writing this all from experience of Michigan hockey. I didn't put any effort into looking up differences between Japanese hockey and Michigan hockey because I'm weak and I got inspired by how much fun it is talking to Michigan hockey parents. Also Coach!Kuroko is life

Tetsuya enjoys his part-time job quite a bit. Being a hockey coach involves some of his favorite things: working with kids, teaching kids, and dealing with unbearable parents. Namely one in particular: _Aomine Daiki_.

He’s the father of one of the younger members of the team; a girl who’s playing up in Bantams when she should still be in PeeWee. Tetsuya doesn’t question it—most teams have a couple players who play up. Unfortunately, it’s usually a bit obvious because in between PeeWee and Bantam is usually when boys hit their growth spurt so most of the kids who play up are extremely tiny compared to the monsters in Bantam.

That never stopped Tetsuya, though, and it really doesn’t stop the younger Aomine either. She is just as tall as the other kids on the team and ready to check anyone who gets in her way. Tetsuya would even call her a bit _too_ excited to knock some of the boys over but he doesn’t mention anything because of the problem he mentioned earlier: _Aomine Daiki_.

If Tetsuya thought his daughter was aggressive then he thought the father was just plain abrasive and always about to start a fight. He was like the normal screaming hockey mom except he didn’t scream at the other teams players—well, to be honest, he did scream at them too—he screamed at Tetsuya simply because he was the coach.

Now, he understands that being the coach means that he will have to hear an earful when something goes wrong, but with Aomine it’s when anything goes wrong—actually, sometimes _nothing_ even has to go wrong.

Once, the older parent had run up to him completely seething and shoved his daughter’s mangled and unfortunately wrinkled jersey in Tetsuya’s face, which was not how Tetsuya liked to end practice. “What the hell is the meaning of _this_?” he growled out and Tetsuya could feel his irritation going up. He even found himself once again wishing that he went back to coaching PeeWee, but his son was in Bantam now so. He had to deal with Aomine for his son.

“That’s your daughter’s jersey. She should wear it to the game on Saturday,” Tetsuya answered as neutrally as possible in an attempt to qualm the seething man, but it didn’t help. It usually doesn’t.

He exaggeratedly rolled his eyes—something Tetsuya would come to learn wasn’t an exaggeration at all and the other man actually acted like this all the time—and crossed his arms like he had just reverted back to his daughter’s age. “I know _that_ , Kuroko. I want to know why it’s a small and not a large like she ordered.”

_Oh_. Tetsuya should have seen this coming.

“A small is your daughter’s size.”

He could actually hear how heavy Aomine was breathing, and honestly it was a bit funny if this situation didn’t happen during every practice. “I know _that_. Are you saying that I don’t know my daughter’s own size?” In an impossible blessing, Aomine seemed to come to his senses a bit and shook his head. “Don’t fucking answer that. I know she’s a small, but she wanted a large,” he explained very pointedly with his hands in a way that compared small to large very nicely for a five-year-old child, but unfortunately Tetsuya was a thirty year old, rapidly aging man who was unfortunately the coach of a mediocre hockey team.

“Coach Furihata and I saw that, but we made a decision to size her down, so that if she were to get into a fight with another player,” _which she will_ , “she would not be grappled and held onto with her too large jersey,” Tetsuya explained and prayed that maybe this would be the thing that got through to Aomine. Usually, it took two or three tries, but maybe he could do it in one this time.

“Are you saying my daughter wouldn’t be able to hold her own in a fight?” It seemed Aomine wasn’t able to understand on the first go again. _Figures_. “Because I can promise you—“

Tetsuya shook his head, “I understand that your daughter is very capable of fighting—my son has learned that first hand. The size of the jersey is more of a matter of safety and can be a danger if not proper.”

Aomine nodded like he was just agreeing because he didn’t hear Tetsuya properly and didn’t know what to say, “A danger… Okay. That makes sense. Sorry, Kuroko. Thank you for looking out for my daughter.” His words are a bit grumbled as he mumbled out an apology, but it’s the best thing he’s gonna get from him in the end.

“Always, Aomine-san.”

That had actually been one of the better confrontations not like the one that’s going on right now. Unfortunately for Tetsuya and the other team, the hockey mom that had originally agreed to do the penalty box had come down with a quick cold and the hockey rink would only make it worse. Aomine offered to step up and it’s not like he can just _refuse_ him.

“You could just refused him,” Akashi, the third coach for the team, informs him.

Tetsuya doesn’t really show a lot of outward emotion—his grandmother taught him it was rude and it really just stuck through the years—but Akashi’s always been too observant for his own good, so when Tetsuya lets out a huff of air he lets out a soft laugh. “I understand. It is hard to say no to the love of your life.”

He just sends him a withering glare. This isn’t the first time he or Furihata have mentioned this and it’s become a bit funny but more grating than anything.

Akashi’s grin becomes even more pronounced when Aomine starts banging on the glass separating the penalty box from the team’s bench. He presumably has something to say to Kuroko along the lines of _what the fuck that was a high stick if I’ve ever seen one_ and continue to ignore his responsibilities of keeping time for the game. “I’m just saying, it’s hard to say no to two types of people in this world: to someone you love or to someone who has a lot of money.”

“Ah, and Akashi certainly knows a lot about both of those.”

“It comes with age.”

“You’re a month older than me not a decade,” Tetsuya points out but knows it’s no use because if there’s one consistent thing about Akashi besides his own type of grating personality, it’s that he’s always right—at least in his own mind.

He can think of another person who is always right in their own mind and that person is about to break the glass and get the team a penalty (which Kuroko would like to point out that Aomine has in fact gotten the team three penalties already—mostly for starting a fight with an opposing team member or parent).

“All I needed was that month, Kuroko, to become a fine, mature child.”

“Akashi, you know—“ Tetsuya was honestly about to offend Akashi the best way possible with a sick insult but was interrupted when the scoreboard screeched. Honestly, in that moment there were so many things he wanted to do like run because why did he get stuck with Aomine, but instead he embraced the fact that he was definitely stuck with Aomine and turned around the face him.

Sure enough, Aomine, in his fit of rage, managed to unplug the scorekeeper and that was what was causing the blaring horn that only usually happened at the end of a period. The culprit was standing at the glass with his hands over his ears and the best sheepish grin Tetsuya has ever seen in his life—something that he wants to see again, maybe in a more private setting.

He mouths to Tetsuya, _number ten just did icing right_?

_Of course._ He rolls his eyes and turns back to Akashi who was still leaning against the wall like the entire game hadn’t just been stopped because one guy was incapable of not getting furious for five minutes. He’s even laughing a bit, “I’m not trying to insinuate anything, but haven’t you noticed that he always goes to you and not me or Furihata either?”

“I can send him to you next time if you feel left out.”

“No, I’d prefer to stay out of your foreplay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i always add random character like i don't know why akashi is here where did he come from


	23. Day 23: Post-Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know what happened, Satsuki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this is 4000 words of porn and angst 
> 
> this is the final part of the shitty single parent AU that i might continue out of this

Daiki has messed up a lot of things in his life.

He doesn’t have as solid relationship with his parents as he should. He’s constantly rude to Satsuki even though she deserves everything but. He was probably the biggest asshole in middle school and high school ever—like _why_ didn’t someone ever stop him? He is still struggling to tell his daughter that him and her mother aren’t together anymore and he keeps on _lying_ to her.

And then there’s Tetsu and fuck has he messed up so much with him and that’s not even including tonight.

He thinks it started going bad when Daiki offered him a drink after dinner. Satsuki was taking care of his daughter so he could just hang out with Tetsu and talk to him without the buffer of a child. They were both still trying to figure out what the hell was _wrong_ with Tetsu because the divorce definitely wasn’t the only thing wrong.

Daiki’s seen Tetsu’s behavior before, in the doctor’s office when he has to go. There are people who didn’t fair as well as Daiki and react the same way as him: disbelief and a whole lot of baggage. There’s nothing wrong with having _some_ baggage it’s just how Tetsu’s handling it—which is _not well_ to say the least.

It’s his duty as a shitty friend to help Tetsu get out of this rut, and he hoped that talking about it would make him feel better.

Which brings Daiki back to point one: he’s messed up a lot of things and this is his most recent one.

First off, Tetsu sucks at talking it out. He’s known this fact before; there’s a reason why Tetsu didn’t just confront him during high school and talk him out of being a complete dickhead. No, Tetsu had to have a grand gesture to prove the point. It’s probably because he’s read too many stupid novels where the entire plot can be solved through some easy communication—of course, Daiki can’t really talk about communication being his strong point, but he’s gotten better than before.

So getting Tetsu drunk to talk it out? Yeah, about the shittiest idea he’s had in a while, but it seemed like an okay idea at the time. Daiki himself is a real talker when drunk. He spills all his feelings out and is embarrassed for the next week. He once texted all of the Generation of Miracles in high school about how much he missed them, and _fuck_ he didn’t stop hearing about that for months. He still has Kise’s voice in his head shrill voice in his head, “ _I didn’t know you liked doing one-on-one with me that much, Aominecchi_!”

He has Satsuki hold onto his phone when he’s drunk now.

He had started the whole situation telling Tetsu that he really wanted to get drunk because he didn’t do it enough in high school with him. He tried to put it all on him so Tetsu wouldn’t get suspicious. Even if it didn’t work, Tetsu didn’t lead on any and drank with him.

It was only after some shots and a couple beers that they were languidly laying on the couch laughing and talking how Daiki wanted them to. “You see, they were a girl show basketball team from America and they were fucking hilarious. You should have met the girl dressed as you. They were dressed like us; you know like the _Generation of Miracles_ , I mentioned that right? And they put on a fucking _show_ , holy shit. They were so funny. The girl who was you shouted ‘ _Misdirection, fuck yeah_ ’ and I nearly pissed myself. I should of done show basketball.”

Tetsu laughs at him like he has never had that mask that he usually uses; it’s boisterous and honestly way too full and loud. However, it makes his cheeks flush even brighter, and Daiki loves it just a bit too much. “I wish you had recorded it. Akashi-kun would love it.”

“And what about you Tetsu? You’d love meeting your double—hell my double too. She was great like she did flips, and fuck I wish I could do flips in a play. If only coach would let me.”

“Aomine-kun would have too much too power then.”

Daiki turns his head to stare at Tetsu and only vaguely notices that he almost shrinks under his gaze, “Call me _Daiki_.”

Maybe if he were a little bit less drunk then maybe he wouldn’t press it like he does, but he needs to hear it. There’s something so appealing about the way Tetsu saying his name—how informal and not like Tetsu it would be. “Aomine-kun—“

“ _Daiki_.”

“Aomine-kun.”

“ _Daiki_.”

Tetsu starts powering himself another glass, but Daiki grabs it from him causing some of it to slash onto the table. He’d have to clean it in the morning but right there was really only one thing on his mind. He takes a quick swig before grinning at Tetsu, “My house, my rules.”

“Fine, but only if I get something too.” Tetsu’s hand wraps around his hand that is holding the bottle and brings it so that he can also take a swig of it. The action dries up his throat a little bit too much and he gets a bit embarrassed by it, but isn’t really able to do anything about it because Tetsu’s got other plans. He surges forward and knocks their faces together.

Honestly, Daiki had no intentions of this turning to this. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about having sex with Tetsu—well who _hasn’t_ he thought about having sex with really. He’s thought about sex with everyone embarrassingly enough. But not this type of sex, with Tetsu on his lap and pretty much putting his weight into the kiss like he was trying to take Daiki down.

He didn’t even think this was going to turn to sex until Tetsu rocked down into him and Daiki realized that this wasn’t just drunken game that sometimes happened when he had too many drinks with Kise. Tetsu had no intentions of backing down. His hand snuck down between them and rubbed against Daiki.

He ripped his head back to get away from Tetsu’s mouth for a second. One, to catch his breath and try and think this through, and two, to let out a shameless moan. Rocking up into Tetsu’s hand was great— _amazing_ even—but there were so many why’s on his mind. “Tetsu, stop.”

Tetsu didn’t respond verbally to him; he did the opposite of what Daiki asked. His fingers were shoved down his pants without even undoing the buttons and he started jerking Daiki off. It had to be uncomfortable for him, but God did it feel great. When was the last time he got laid?

Obviously too long because he was way too hard and way too close to coming in his pants just from Tetsu rubbing him. To be fair, the way Tetsu was moaning would make Kise come within seconds, so Daiki was fairing fine. “Tetsu, please, stop. What are we doing?” he tried again.

His eyes slowly opened and they were glazed over. He pulled his hand out of his pants and placed both of his hands the sides of Daiki’s face. If his face wasn’t flushing before, it was a full-blown blush—his entire face completely red. He wonders if Tetsu can feel that under his palms, but by the look he was giving him he knew that he wasn’t thinking anything about that.

His whole body rocked into Daiki’s and he leaned his forehead against his, pecking his lips a couple times. “Please, Aomine-kun. I need you to fuck me,” he panted before slipping his tongue back into Daiki’s mouth.

There were a lot of things he could have done at that point, but Tetsu was too convincing for any other options to seem good enough with how Tetsu was shamelessly rutting him. Taking off his own shirt and then Tetsu’s was the only one that seemed to make any progress of the situation.

Even though Tetsu seemed excited to take his shirt off, he still kept himself plastered to Daiki’s body—not willing to let even the smallest amount of space get in between them. His hands were wandering all over his body where he wasn’t already touching with his torso—so his back, shoulder, face, and even his butt. God, the way his hands were just kneading his ass made Daiki want to flip over and just let Tetsu have his way with him. He could imagine how Tetsu fingers would feel if they were to slip in or his tongue even.

He let out a loud moan just thinking about it, and it caught Tetsu’s attention. He separated himself from Daiki and stood on his knees making himself eye-to-eye with Daiki. He’d be lying if the sight of Tetsu kneeling in front of him, on his lap, with a flush that reached almost all the way down his chest were almost enough to make Daiki jump his bones.

_Hell_ , it actually was enough.

It’s easy making work of the zipper on Tetsu’s pants and pulling them and his underwear down just enough so his dick can be made available for Daiki to just look at. He never thought that he’d find a dick attractive, but there was a way that his dick just curved up and had that bead of precum at the top that made Daiki want to do no less than worship it.

His mouth attaching around would have to do. He pretty much launched himself forward, grabbing at Tetsu’s hips with his hands to steady to him and swallowed immediately around it. The ache that was already starting in his back was so worth the loud gasps that were leaving Tetsu’s lips. He never thought he’d ever hear Tetsu be this loud—and if all it took were sucking his dick, he’d do it again and _again_.

He isn’t quite sure when Tetsu’s hands found their place in his hair, but they were almost marking their place now with how hard he was pulling. Daiki could tell from the quiver in his hips that he wanted nothing more than to just fuck his mouth raw, but his hands wouldn’t let them move an inch. It was making him more frustrated by the second.

“Aomine— _Daiki_ , fuck me already,” he breathed out and let his head fall forward so he could watch Daiki suckle just the head. If there had been any pressure on his dick when Tetsu had said that, it would have ended right then and there. He’s pretty sure that maybe if they did this again that just Tetsu’s voice could get him off. “ _Daiki_.” No, he’s _sure_.

Daiki pulled off and kissed his way up his chest before he got pushed away. “ _Tetsu_ —“ his protest died in his throat when Tetsu took his hand and started sucking on his fingers. He never thought that he’d ever see Tetsu this erotic—maybe Kise—with his eye’s lidded and his tongue sliding in between his fingers. He hadn’t noticed it earlier, but the way his darker skin looked against Tetsu’s pale skin was so perfectly contrasted, and God—he couldn’t really think about that kind of stuff when Tetsu was moaning around his fingers.

Tetsu shifted again, so that his pants fell a little bit lower around his legs—almost to his knees now. He let Daiki’s hand fall from his mouth and move down his body and finally behind his body so that it touched Tetsu’s hole. Hot, was the only thing he could think about for a second before his finger slipped in a bit causing Tetsu to throw his head back.

Daiki gulped because he couldn’t do this—not with spit. “I need lube, Tetsu. Not spit, you’ll get hurt.”

The unwavering look that Tetsu gave him almost made him succumb, but he couldn’t Satsuki would be pissed and—“Fuck, condoms too.” He selectively chose to ignore the look on Tetsu’s face when he untangled himself out from under him and made his way to his bedroom. The only thing that let him know that Tetsu was following him was the unfortunately creaky floor giving away each silent footstep. Each step mirroring the pounding that was going on in his chest.

Tetsu languidly sprawled into his bed as Daiki searched through his nightstand and then dresser looking for it. Thankfully he had a box of condoms and lube from about a month ago when Kise had insisted he got laid soon because he had became too irritable or something. Whatever. The reason why he was so irritable was Kise.

The box nearly fell out of his hand when he turned to look at Tetsu—he was sprawled out on the bed, attempting to work two fingers in his ass while still lightly stroking his dick. He had completely ditched his pants on the trip to the bedroom and God is Daiki glad he did so. His legs were bowed apart giving him a clear view of what he wanted.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Daiki groaned and struggled to undo his own pants while still holding onto the box of condoms and lube. He thankfully was able to shed them without too much trouble and clambered onto the bed. There was a weird twinge in his chest when he realized that he fit perfectly between his legs.

He wasn’t going to think about that now—maybe later when he can think about what all of this means but his head is swimming way to much to do anything more than just do.

Daiki grabbed both of his hands and pulled them up away so that they were on either side of him, pinned. Both of them just stopped and looked at each other. His cheeks were still flushed, but his eyes were clearer than they had been all night.

“Daiki,” he sighed and leaned up to give him a kiss that had been the gentlest one of the night. It reminded him of the softest kisses he shared with his girlfriend and how sweet those had been. He wants that again, and maybe.

From Tetsu’s earlier actions, Daiki’s finger easily slipped in causing for their kiss to break. His head fell back as he gasped, and Daiki followed his throat, kissing it and biting it until he had the moans rolling out of Tetsu’s mouth.

He isn’t sure how long he’s at it, but by the time Tetsu’s ready his teeth are completely clenched and he’s trying to hold onto whatever he has left. “Daiki,” he seethed out and he couldn’t even open his eyes anymore or else he’d lose control.

“What do you need, Tetsu?”

The question jolts Tetsu out of whatever pleasure he was having and he glared at Daiki hard. He tried to grin to ease his anger, but Tetsu just pushes him off and straddles him. He reached underneath him and grabbed Daiki, lining him up. It took a couple tries, but he eventually manages to push in.

He couldn’t really describe the sensation of Tetsu being above him and fucking himself on Daiki’s dick besides the obvious of it being _fucking great_. “Tetsu,” he called out and it pulled Tetsu from his trance of just bouncing on him. He didn’t stop, but he stuttered and looked up to meet Daiki’s gaze. “You look so good riding my dick,” he groaned out.

Tetsu rolled his eyes but didn’t move away from Daiki’s hand that cupped his cheek, “Aomine-kun is disgusting as usual.” He moved slightly so he could kiss the palm of his hand.

Daiki clenched his jaw. This was all too sweet—he’d have to call Satsuki tomorrow, she’d know what this is because Daiki has no fucking idea what this is anymore.

At first, he thought that maybe this was just a fuck. They both seemed stressed and sex definitely took Daiki’s mind off of the shitty things in his life, but he didn’t think that Tetsu would be like that too. He was always so much more proper, but maybe he wasn’t anymore. When was the last time that him and Daiki had a really deep conversation?

Quite frankly, he barely knows him anymore.

His mind was finally clearing up, and he had to finish this before it’s too late and he starts thinking more about what the fuck they were doing. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Tetsu’s as they wrapped their arms around each other. He didn’t always like kissing—he likes touching—but he could learn to love it real quick if he kept on kissing Tetsu.

Tetsu wasn’t able to keep up the kiss though; he kept on having to break it to let out another gasp that Daiki would snatch up. It didn’t take much more after Daiki started stroking him too. His head yanked back from the kiss and the moments before he came were probably when he was the loudest, gasping out and trying to catch his breath. “ _Daiki_ ,” he chanted and grit his teeth before coming.

He quickly flipped them because the moment Tetsu finished his orgasm; Daiki figured he’d be spent and fall asleep. All he could do keep thrusting until he finally felt it coming. “ _Tetsu_ ,” he whimpered and dug his face into his shoulder—he could barely keep his thrusts even anymore. “Fuck,” he gasped when Tetsu dug his fingers into his back—the over stimulation was probably getting to him now.

He slammed in one final time. It left him completely boneless as he collapsed onto Tetsu. He figured he would get kicked off in a moment because of how heavy he was, but Tetsu let him lay there. He just carded his hands through his hair and smoothed it.

Waking up alone wasn’t what he wanted—actually he didn’t even want to fall asleep right away in the first place, but the sex and the alcohol left him exhausted. He rolled over to check and sure enough, Tetsu was gone. “Fuck,” he could feel the sinking feeling all throughout his body.

The yellow sticky note catches his attention because it’s one of Satsuki’s tricks to remind him to do things, but he’s sure that she didn’t leave one there the last time she was here. It wasn’t Satsuki’s handwriting. The sinking feeling in his entire body wasn’t warranted for nothing; it was from Tetsu.

_‘I’m sorry, Aomine-kun. I took advantage of you last night. I need time to think on what I did and what happened. I’m sorry.’_

Daiki swore again and jumped out of bed. His mind was running blank at the moment with the only thing being he needed to find Tetsu and sit him down. He needed to do _something_ —to clear it up or whatever he needed to know why Tetsu immediately left.

There must have been something he had done right in his life, because Tetsu was still standing in the doorway, putting his coat on. “Tetsu, what the fuck? Get back here!”

Tetsu glanced at him and his eyes widened just a bit before narrowing, “Aomine-kun, please put clothes on.”

He reached to open the door even though he hadn’t even put his shoes on and we’re carrying them. Daiki’s hand slammed on the door keeping Tetsu in place, “ _No_ , what’s going on, Tetsu?”

Tetsu glared at him and the arms that were caging him in against the wall. He clenched his jaw and looked up at him, not even shrinking against Daiki’s advances. “I _used_ you, Aomine-kun. Didn’t you read the note?”

“That doesn’t make sense at all. I wanted _all_ of what happened last night. Sure, I was drunk in the beginning, but at the end I—I don’t know what happened, but it was good. I liked it. I like _you_ , Tetsu. I don’t regret it,” he insisted and Tetsu looked away from him. His eyes trailed down his body and stared at his chest for a long time like he was searching for something.

Finally, his eyes snapped up hard. “What if I didn’t want _that_?”

A chill runs down his back and shakes him. His entire body feels like it’s setting itself on fire. _He didn’t want that._ He didn’t want _Daiki_. He didn’t want that, but he asked for it and Daiki complied. “What the _fuck_ do you mean? You _asked_ me and I _let_ you—I let you lead. You—you _never_ said that you weren’t into it last night! What do you _mean_?” Daiki cried out, his entire body shaking now.

 “I used you for sex and to—but you wanted more,” he emphasized, and Daiki didn’t exactly get it, but he kinda did.

_He didn’t like it._

His body was still shaking, and he could no longer tell what it was from. His anger at the situation, at Tetsu, his confusion as to why it was even happening, and this. This newfound hollowness that was wracking through his body.

He was getting _rejected_ , and fuck did it suck.

“Aomine-kun, I slept with you because I wanted to see if something was right. I need to figure out what that means, and I’d prefer if you stay out of it,” Tetsu said and slipped out of his arms. Daiki let him go, this time.

Daiki cried out and slammed his fist against the door. _Whatever_ was going on, it wasn’t _fair_. It was wrong and he didn’t know why it was wrong. He let himself fall to the ground and put his hands on his head, pulling at his hair. Maybe if he knew what he had done wrong he wouldn’t be as upset, but nothing was wrong. He didn’t do anything and he still upset Tetsu.

It was _disgusting_.

Everything was just so disgusting and it was because of the way Tetsu looked at him. The glares were fine, but the way Tetsu stared at him shook him up so much. What had changed last night when Tetsu looked at him like he loved him—like he was the only thing he wanted to hold in the world.

He made him _feel_ disgusting.

He barely registered the knock on the door, “Dai-chan, it’s Satsuki? Tetsu-kun texted me saying that you needed me. I’m coming in.” She barely took in the sight in front of her, of Daiki kneeling, completely shaken up and torn apart before she dropped next to him. Her hand immediately making soothing circles on his back. “Dai-chan, _Jesus_ , are you okay? I’m here. Dai-chan, I’m here. I’m here for you. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Daiki felt like there was a clog in his throat when he spoke, “We _fucked_ , Satsuki.”

Her eyes widened a bit, but she kept nodding, “Is that the bad part?”

“I _like him a lot_ and he just _used_ me. That’s all he would tell me.”

She was shaken by the confession, “That doesn’t sound like Tetsu-kun.”

“Tetsu’s changed, Satsuki. I don’t think I know him.”


	24. i want you to hate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you come over this weekend, Aomine-kun? I want to play basketball with you again. Maybe we can get Kagami-kun and Kise-kun to go against us so that it's a tough game. It'd be great to play with you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh this one really hit close to home because i am in the exact situation as Aomine right now and it's horrible having a person look at you like you've never done anything wrong and act like everything is fine when you know you've done so many horrible things to them and you love them so much and you can't exactly verbalize it

Daiki starts noticing it after Winter Cup. There’s now a couple voicemails on his phone, even more texts, and an invite to hang out next weekend all from _Tetsu_ and it’s literally making him sick to his stomach. Every time he opens up his messages he can seem them; see how he hasn’t replied to them and see how Tetsu so easily does this. 

He thinks how it’d be easier if Tetsu didn’t text him or try to talk to him or _look_ at him. It is so overwhelming to the point that Daiki has started ignoring some of the things Tetsu sends him and not even bothering to answer, and because of this Satsuki has gotten on his case.

“Dai-chan, you need to respond to at least some of his texts. He’s asking _me_ if there’s anything seriously wrong with you,” she’s hovering again like she used to do before when Daiki refused to go to practice and would hang around on the roof until he was allowed to go home. It’s probably why she’s back to doing it again, because he’s back to doing _that_ again. 

He’s not skipping practice— _mostly_ —but he is skipping school and hanging out on the rooftops. It’s enough to cause a rise with Satsuki. 

He simply rolls on his side to get out of her direct line of sight. Her heated glare is the only thing that even remotely warm on this roof—he really shouldn’t be hanging up here during the winter, but there’s not a lot of other places in the school where he can just hide out. 

She carefully steps over him and crouches right next to him. He gets an eyeful of her underwear before she huffs and shifts, pulling her skirt down. “ _Pervert_ ,” she grunts and sits right next to his face, so he can basically only see her. 

He shrugs, “Don’t make it that easy.” 

He waits for her to make another quip back, but she doesn’t. She just watches him—watches how he breaths, deep but a little staggered, and how he won’t even meet her eyes. To be honest, he barely ever meets her eyes anymore. Satsuki is too good at her analyzing thing, and Daiki doesn’t like being the subject of it. She does it anyway even if he protests, and she’s doing it right now. 

“Dai-chan, is there something wrong with you?” she asks seriously. She only uses that soft voice when she is genuinely worried about Daiki, and he doesn’t like that either about her. She cares _so much_ about Daiki and what the fuck has he ever done for her? Yeah, he beats off any of her admirers that get a bit too handsy, but it’s not like he’s ever nice to her. Tetsu’s much nicer to her more than anyone else—he actually takes care of her like she takes care of him unlike Daiki. 

Hell, _Kise_ is even nicer to Satsuki than Daiki is. 

“Bored with basketball,” he grumbles out. It’s plausible. 

Satsuki doesn’t think so, “Dai-chan, I’ve seen you be disheartened with basketball for two years— _this_ isn’t the same at all.” 

Her hands are soft and careful as they stroke through his hair. They’re soft and caring, trying to ease out all of the stress that Daiki has bottle up. He lets out a shaky breath. “No, it’s basketball,” he promises. It’s _always_ been about basketball. That’s what his entire life has been about: _basketball_. Tetsu can’t just throw in a curve ball and change what his life is about. He doesn’t have a right to change his life like this. 

“Tell me about basketball then. What’s wrong with it?” 

He hates feeling the trickle across his face and closes his eyes hoping that it’d mostly stop then. It doesn’t but Satsuki does her best to stop it herself. “ _Tetsu_ ,” it’s hard, but he chokes it out for maybe his sake and Satsuki’s. He’s not sure. 

“Did he say something?” 

He isn’t sure when it happened, but his shuddering changed from just in his chest to his entire body now. He doesn’t know what type of face Satsuki is making, but he’s sure it’s nasty. She doesn’t like seeing Daiki like this. Her arms barely manage to lift him up a bit and she shifts so that he’s resting his head on her lap. “Is he mad at you? For not responding?” 

Daiki sniffs and grunts. He wishes. “No.” 

“Then what’s wrong with Tetsu-kun?” 

So many things are wrong with him. He’s such a good person— _it’s disgusting_. Daiki is rude and a horrible friend. He barely texts him back, he starts fights with his teammates, when they do talk he complains, he does so much that should be enough to drive him away—it certainly drives others away—and Tetsu just kinda smiles at him. It’s the same smile that he’s had since middle school and it’s the same smile that fucking _chokes_ him. 

He can’t stand looking at Tetsu because Tetsu loves looking at him. He’s everything that’s wrong with basketball and Tetsu looks at him like he’s a fucking _messiah_. Like Daiki can’t do anything wrong and yet he does so much wrong all the time. He’s an _asshole_ and has done so much that would make so many people hate—and it _does_ make people hate him, he’s heard people at tournaments talk about him—and yet Tetsu looks at him with that damn smile like Daiki had just told a bad joke and that’s the worst thing he’d ever done. 

Tetsu sees the best in him when his best is still his worst. 

“He says he wants to play basketball again,” he says it like it’s the answer to all that’s wrong in the world. _Tetsu_ , winner of the Winter Cup, the one who officially bested all of the Generation of Miracles and made them see why they were wrong, wants to play basketball with _him_.

_It’s disgusting._

For everything Daiki has done to him: treated him like trash and threw him away during middle school and told him how stupid he was during high school, Tetsu still has the nerve to look at him like he’s the best thing that ever happened to him. Daiki has done nothing but wrong to him and Tetsu smiles like it’s a _joke_ , but what Daiki did _wasn’t_ a joke. It never was. It’s not something he can just forget, but Tetsu can and Tetsu can look at him like Daiki did nothing wrong, and it makes Daiki so disgusted that he can’t even be around him anymore. 

He ruined Tetsu life. He made him cry so many times. He made him hate basketball. He made him cry even more in high school. He made his basketball obsolete and he rubbed it in his face. He caused the rift between him and his new light. He made him so frustrated Daiki was sure that he was actually going to punch someone but instead he cried. He’s fucking _disgusting_ and somehow Tetsu’s _forgotten_ about it. 

Tetsu wants to be friends with him again—he wants to love him again—and Daiki can’t even understand _why_ besides the fact that Tetsu’s just too good of a person for his own good. He doesn’t deserve Tetsu and Tetsu should get that by now. Daiki’s not good and Tetsu is. It’s simple. 

“I wish he’d just _hate_ me.” 

 


	25. Day 25: You Look Like Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aomine-kun, for the last time, yes, Mayuzumi-san does look like me, and no, we are not having a threesome with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this is so self indulgent i love mayuzumi and him and aomine would be great

Chihiro would like to blame not only Akashi for this but whatever fuckhole brought alcohol to a _sixteen year old’s birthday party_. If he had to take guesses it was probably the pretty boy from Yosen—who’s currently rubbing off against the other pretty boy from Kaijou. A match made in heaven if Chihiro has ever seen one; they’re both the most ungodly pretty and look like they have an indomitable sex drive to match. 

Anyway, _fuck_ them both for being happy during this hellhole of a party and _fuck_ Akashi for practically ditching him the moment they got here. Wherever here is because to be honest, Chihiro doesn’t really know. All he knows is that it’s Kuroko’s— _fuck him too_ —birthday and Akashi dragged him along because Chihiro will admit that he’s whipped. He thinks it’s the red head dickhole from Seirin’s house because he’s the only who isn’t piss drunk and looks like he’d rather be ripping off whoever’s head for having it here. 

Chihiro honestly did not have enough alcohol in his system for this whole situation.

It was bad enough that he had to be at a birthday party—he’s pretty sure it’s a birthday party, but to be honest, he doesn’t know anymore because he quite frankly hasn’t seen said birthday boy—for a kid he was supposed to be rivals with, _but no_ , he had to have the biggest asshole of the Generation of Miracles trying to _rub off_ on him. 

“You know, you look like someone I know,” Aomine told him, again. If Chihiro had made a drinking game out of how many times Aomine had said that then maybe he’d be dead and wouldn’t have to deal with the kid’s wandering hands. It’s either Aomine telling him that he looks like someone— _wow he wonders who_ —or his hand going to grope his dick pushing him even farther into the couch, and Chihiro quite frankly doesn’t know which is worse. 

Where the _fuck_ is Akashi? 

“Aominecchi, what are you doing to Chi-chan?”

First off, why does the blonde get to call him Chi-chan? Second off, why does he even care? Chihiro looks at Kise and hopes that he conveys both his sense of dread and confusion, but is pretty sure that neither are conveyed because Kise just offers him another drink like Aomine’s hand isn’t attached to his dick. 

He, of course, accepts it and drinks it immediately hoping that he’d soon get to the point where he wouldn’t remember this awful experience. “Where’s Akashi?”

They both laugh at him. The black haired boy steps forward—well, actually he kinda just leans farther forward on Kise. He can barely keep himself upright anymore because of all the alcohol he’s consumed. _Jesus_. Chihiro wishes he was him. “He might be gone for a while. I think Ryouta was a bit too _rough_ with Seijirou.” 

Honestly, Chihiro really doesn’t want to know what happen, but the wink that the black haired boy gave him told him just a bit too much. He really didn’t want to think about his former captain getting fucked or whatever, but that’s what he’s thinking of. 

Chihiro tries to turn and see his only chance of getting out of this place, but his face is caught by one huge, strong hand. His face is jerked back so that he’s looking Aomine right in the eye. 

His face is completely slack from the mix of way too much alcohol and too long from not jerking off. “You’re so pretty and you look like someone,” it’s decidedly then that he can’t focus on any part of Chihiro’s face besides his lips. 

There’s a distinct gap in Chihiro’s mind of not kissing Aomine and kissing him that he’s going to blame on the fact that the alcohol is finally catching him. He is aware of the couple _whoops_ going around the room because of the two finally making out, but otherwise the only thing he can think about is Aomine’s tongue making its way into his mouth. 

“Aomine-kun, please let go of Mayuzumi-san. You are being rude and handsy.” 

Chihiro nearly cries out when he sees Kuroko standing there. He doesn’t really sound wasted, but he’s heavily leaning on Kise and that’s enough for him to categorize him in between Kise and Aomine in level of alcohol. 

Aomine basically slaps him in the face when he sees Kuroko. “ _Tetsu_! Have you seen this guy? He looks like you!” 

Kuroko may not be able to hold himself up but he still is able to recognize how much of a dumbass Aomine is, and Chihiro is so grateful for that fact. “Aomine-kun, _everyone_ knows that. Let’s go bother Kagami-kun to give Mayuzumi-san a rest.” 

Aomine immediately lets go of any attachmentthat he had made to Chihiro in these last fifteen minutes and grabs Kuroko. He notices that the pair leaves holding each other, and it gives him a bit of insight to why Aomine was so persistent on making out with him. That leaves him thankfully without much of a hard-on and with Kise and pretty boy in front of him looking like they are about to kick him off the couch so they can put it to use. 

_Ew._

“Mayuzumi-senpai, there you are.” 

In all honesty, it takes Chihiro a second to focus on the voice calling to him before he recognizes Akashi in front of him. He cocks his head to the side because one: _senpai_ sounds way too _pleasing_ coming from Akashi, and two: senpai should be something that Akashi never says. He’s way too proud to ever do something as respectful as that. 

“Where the fuck have you been?” he grunts out and stands up, and _there_. There is the alcohol getting to him because he has to make sure he doesn’t loose his footing right then and there. God, he would never be able to live with himself if he falls down right in front of Akashi. 

Akashi, thankfully, either doesn’t notice his stumble or chooses to ignore it. “I was busy. Kise suggested body shots and Kuroko got a bit too carried away. I didn’t think I was ever leaving that counter.” 

There were a lot of things in that sentence and Chihiro isn’t going to process any of them besides one. 

“ _Body shots_?” 

 


	26. Day 26: A Proposal and A Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Satsuki, I, uh, messed up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been slow i hit a huge block

Daiki isn’t sure what part of him insists on ruining the moment after great sex, but he manages to do it every time without fail.

Tetsu’s eyes are drooping, and he’s finally falling asleep after everything has settled down. His face is pressed tightly against Daiki’s chest because of how tight he’s being held by the other man. His breath is just hot puffs against his chest now, nothing like the hot pants from earlier. 

“Tetsu, will you marry me?” 

It’s like every part of Tetsu stutters. His entire body just stops at that. “Excuse me?” 

That really wasn’t the answer Daiki was expecting—neither was the punch to the chest that properly shoved him back so that he could fully see Tetsu’s face. It’s blank like usual and he can’t really see much in the shadows, but it has a weird twist to it that drives something hard in Daiki’s stomach. 

“Uh, I said, will you marry me? I mean, Tetsu, we’ve been together for a year already, and I don’t know, Tetsu,” he mumbles and suddenly regrets the entire thing. 

“We just entered University, Aomine-kun.”

Daiki gulps because he knows for some reason that is a good point to Tetsu, but to him, it doesn’t mean anything. “Uh, yeah.” 

Tetsu’s eyes narrow like he’s waiting for Daiki to say something else, something of more value. When he finally realizes that he’s getting nothing more, he sighs. “Why do you want to marry me?” 

“I love you. I’m going to love you for the rest of my life. I want to be married to you.”

Whatever Daiki said, it wasn’t enough for Tetsu, again. He sat up in the bed and Daiki followed suit. His form was muddled in the darkness, but he could tell that he was tense. He wanted to reach over and rub his shoulders or do something, but he knew it wasn’t the time. “You’re _nineteen_ , Daiki. I’m _nineteen_. Like I said, we both are in university together, it’s our first time living together, much less away from our families. We’re immature and we aren’t really ourselves yet. We will change.”

The silence was jarring and Daiki hates it. He wishes he could just take back all he said and pull Tetsu back into him and hug him for the rest of the night, but the rest of the night is ruined. However, the silence lets him hear Tetsu’s words against him again and again till he finally realizes what Tetsu is implying and exactly why Tetsu was turned away from him. “Tetsu, you don’t think—“

“I do.” 

“I love you, Tetsu. I’m not going to stop loving you just because I get more mature or older. I—“

“It didn’t stop you before.” 

His words are harsh and cut Daiki. He tries to think of what to say to him, but he can’t think of anything to say. His eyes followed Tetsu’s shoulders as they slunk back down to the bed so that he was facing away from him with enough distance that he can’t even feel the warmth of his body. 

He couldn’t bare to see that back walking away from him again. Not after what he went through before because he let Tetsu go, he had to hold him tightly. 

“I may change, Tetsu, but I’m also gonna grow,” he promises and hopes that’s enough. 

 


	27. Day 27: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You did not just invite Tetsu-kun over to babysit for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry i rewrote this chapter three times i couldn't get it right
> 
> i am way to in over my head i went way too deep with Aomine's family
> 
> also warning: nigou disappears pls ignore that he goes and stays with Momoi's mom

The moment Tetsuya steps into the Aomine residence, he’s tackled to the ground. Normally, he greeted getting tackled by Aomine with open arms because it usually led to other more exciting activities. This time it was different, though, because the person on top of Tetsuya was way tinnier than his huge boyfriend. 

“Dai, I got him!”

“Makiko, get off of him!” 

The little girl doesn’t budge, though and continues sitting on him proudly as if she just took down a monster or intruder. That is, she stands her ground until she spots Nigou who had wisely avoided getting squashed and sat away from the seen. Her dark blue eyes shine as she realizes that there was a dog who was way more interesting than the boy she was sitting on. 

“Puppy!” she shouts and manages to easily grab Nigou with reflexes that definitely run in the family. Surprisingly, she holds Nigou correctly and doesn’t hurt him and Tetsuya lets out a sigh of relief. Nigou can hold a grudge and he doesn’t think the little girl would enjoy that. 

Finally, Aomine appears in the doorway and grabs the girl off of Tetsuya in a way that you’re not supposed to hold a kid, but he refrains from telling him that. “Makiko, you can’t just jump on people,” Daiki grumbles and then looks over at Tetsuya. He’s just barely recovering and picking himself up off the ground. He dusts the small amount of dirt that stuck to his pants and then looks at the trio of Aomine holding the girl whose holding Nigou with tired eyes. “Tetsu, you okay?” 

Honestly, _no_ , but Tetsuya wasn’t just going to let his irritation be that obvious. “Aomine-kun, did you invite me over to babysit?” 

Aomine’s eyes widen and that’s all the answer Tetsuya needs. He sighs and walks past them into the household. Usually, Aomine’s mother does a great job at cleaning up after herself and Aomine—surprisingly, the father of the household is nothing like either and is actually pretty calm and clean. Aomine in the end is a mother’s boy and gets everything after her—but the home is a complete mess. There are toys everywhere and notably too many basketballs too count. 

He sets his bag down in the living room, noting that on the couch is a young girl who looks extremely like the one that tackled Tetsuya, except for the fact that she is completely passed out. Tetsuya looks to Aomine, hoping for an explanation. 

Aomine, thankfully, understands his look and sets down the girl who then goes to playing with Nigou. “My mom has three sisters, and they came to visit. They also brought their kids.” 

“Ah,” Tetsuya comments. That explains the large amount of toys. 

Aomine shakes his head, “They both only had girls. I am the only boy of ten girls.” 

Ah. That really explains it. 

“All the older ones left me with the younger ones to watch.” 

That’s why he called Tetsuya. “How many are there?” 

“Only Makiko,” he points to the girl on the ground, still playing with Nigou, “Mayumi,” the girl on the couch who was passed out, “and Midori,” he and Tetsuya both grimace at that. 

“What an unfortunate name,” Tetsuya murmurs and looks around because there is no third girl. 

“I know I said the same thing when she was born,” Aomine mumbles and looks around and notices that there is one girl missing. “Oi, Maki, where’s Midori?” 

Makiko looks up from playing with Nigou and then looks around the room, “She’s not here so she’s gone.” 

“Where?” 

“She’s gone for good, Dai.” 

Aomine stares at her for a second, but then looks back up to Tetsuya with a defeated look. “We should just look for her ourselves.”

Tetsuya gives one last look to Nigou wondering if it was really safe to leave him here and follows Aomine through the house. He’s never seen Aomine so subdued before—well, he’s never seen Aomine so subdued because he is actually exhausted before. Apparently, three little girls are enough to take him out. 

Midori is without a doubt amazing, Tetsuya concludes. She’s digging through all of Aomine’s stuff, including his gravure magazines, and completely trashing the room. He can see the light leave Aomine’s eyes. His mom most likely made him clean his room before company came over and now all his hard work is completely gone. 

The little girl with hair that’s almost black but there’s a slight shine of blue to it looks up at Aomine with an uninterested look, “Dai, do you have a piano?” 

“No.” 

“Hmph, that’s what Maki said too.” 

Tetsuya can practically see Aomine aging next to him. He’d never seen Aomine with kids, but he can’t say he’s surprised that Aomine is not handling them well at all. To be fair, these three children seem to be very similar in personality to Aomine and Tetsuya cannot imagine having to take care three Aomine’s. 

So he steps in, “I believe Momoi-san has a keyboard. She still lives next door right? I can go get it.” 

Midori hops up and jumps over to Tetsuya, grabbing his hand, “Let’s go, uh! I’m going to be the best piano player ever.” 

He casts one last look at Aomine who’s gazing at his room wondering if he should follow them or bite the bullet and go back downstairs to take care of the other two, and leads Midori out of the house. “I’m sure you are. Why do you want to be best at piano?”

She brings up her other hand to grip his own when they go down the stairs and looks up at him with bright blue eyes, “Dai is the best at basketball, Maki is the best at violin, Mari, well she’s the best at everything, Ryo is the best at basketball too, Sei, well she’s great at everything too, and Ai she—“

“You’ve got quite the family.” 

“I do! I love them so much!”

“Although, I don’t know if it’s right for you to want to become the best at something just because everyone else is.” 

She looks up at him and then shakes her head as if she’s already been told that before.

When they arrive at Momoi’s house, she’s not home, but her mother amazingly recognizes him and lets them in as she looks for the keyboard. Momoi is apparently out with the rest of Aomine’s family as she is apparently the favorite “sibling” out of her and Aomine. Momoi’s mother laughs about it and says that at first it was simply a way to get under Aomine’s skin, but soon they came to really enjoy Momoi and consider her just another one of the sisters. 

They’re honestly a sweet bunch, he’s told. They’re all very similar to Aomine too, so it’s hilarious to see them all together. Apparently, they are going to be at the next practice game Touou has with Kaijou. Kuroko makes a note to go because he can already see Aomine’s cousins flirting with Kise to drive him insane. 

He better bring Kagami too, then. He can only imagine the field day they would have with him there also. 

The keyboard is then in his hands and Momoi’s mother insists on giving him a hug and an invite to dinner next week. 

Napping is apparently something that runs through the entire Aomine family Tetsuya notices because all of them are completely knocked out on the couch when they get back. Aomine is on the bottom of the pile with the girl who Tetsuya was still unsure of her name splayed out on his lap and Makiko sitting up right on top of her and clutching to Aomine. 

He quickly slipped out his phone to get a picture of the scene and saves one copy and sends the other to a group chat with the rest of the Teikou group. It only takes a second for Kise to respond, but he ignores it and slips his phone back into his pocket. 

“Makiko! Let’s play!” Midori shouts and slowly climbs her way also onto Aomine. Tetsuya can’t help but smile at how they use him as a jungle gym. It’s horribly adorable. 

Aomine is the first one to wake up and he looks down to find another child on him and doesn’t look perturbed at all. He simply just shakes Makiko a bit to get her to also wake up. She is immediately awake and has no sleep in her eyes. “Mido! You got the piano?” 

“Yes, Tets helped me get it from Satsuki’s mom!” 

“Dai, tell Suki to come back I miss her!”

“She’s busy hanging out with Mari and them. She’ll be back later.”

They accept that, and Tetsuya helps them set up the keyboard. He’s not sure where she gets it, but all the sudden Makiko has a violin and is playing something similar to ode to joy. True to Midori’s word, she is actually pretty good for her age. Midori is attempting to play along, but because of obvious problems she lags behind. 

It’s honestly way too cute. 

“Tets, what should we play next?” Makiko shouts and jumps over to where Tetsuya is sitting on the couch with Aomine and the little girl. In her sleep, she managed to slip off of Aomine’s chest and fall onto Tetsuya’s lap. She looks remarkably like Midori, but to be honest, the entire family looks so similar it’s a bit jarring. 

“How about something easy like hot cross buns?” he suggests. 

Midori’s eyes light up, it’s song she can actually play, and Makiko pouts. “I wanna play something hard.”

“How about Mido play hot cross buns and Maki play that Glass song or whatever. Try and mix it together or something,” Aomine suggests with a yawn. His arm falls down to slightly slap the girl in their laps stomach. 

She groans and slaps at his hand, “Daiki, no.” 

“Get up, you’ve slept all day.” 

“But Daiki, I’m dying.” 

“If you were really dying, you’d be in the hospital.” 

“Take me to the hospital.”

“Wanna play basketball?” 

She immediately jumps up onto Aomine as if she hadn’t been trying to sleep a minute ago. Her eyes completely alert and ready to play basketball. 

Tetsuya almost laughs, of course the only thing she cares about is _basketball_ and _sleeping_. It’s honestly too cute for his heart to handle. She then notices Tetsuya, “You’re cute! Come play basketball!”

She grabs onto his hands and pulls him off the couch. Aomine sends them a look that makes Tetsuya smile. Even though she’s a kid, he’s still jealous. “Midori-chan, Makiko-chan, do you also want to play basketball?” he asks. 

Both of them mirror Mayumi’s first look, but more importantly, they mirror the look on Aomine’s face during the beginning of middle school. It causes an instant feeling of nostalgia to hit him inside as he smiles and gestures for Aomine to follow him too. They don’t let him wait for him, though. Midori and Mayumi share his left hand while Makiko has his right hand to herself. 

The path to the basketball court is obviously memorized by all of them. Tetsuya doesn’t have to guide them at all. Aomine slings his arm over his shoulder and holds him close trying to shake his cousin’s off of him. Makiko shoots Aomine daggers but he just sticks his tongue out in response. The little girl huffs and holds tighter onto his hand. 

“So basketball is a family thing?” 

There’s a chorus below him, but he looks to Aomine for a proper answer. He shrugs, “Yeah, we all play. We’re all way better than you, too.” Aomine laughs and Tetsuya joins him. Probably. If any of them are any similar to Aomine then of course they’ll be great. 

They probably have a basketball gene. 

“Mari’s better than you, Dai,” Makiko adds. 

“No she’s not.” 

“She beat you earlier during one-on-one,” she giggles. Midori and Mayumi join in. 

“You should have seen it Tets, she beat him so bad.” 

“She _cheated_.” 

“Street ball doesn’t have rules, Dai.” 

“You can’t _tackle_ someone!”

“Whatever, Daiki. Tetsu, you should have seen it though.” 

Tetsuya glances up at Aomine to see how he’s responding to the teasing. He’s got a small blush on his cheeks to reveal that Aomine did, in fact, lose. “I do wish I could have seen it. When is Mariko-chan getting back?” 

“Hey,” Aomine grumbles and tightens the arm around his shoulders. 

“I would like to see your entire family play, to be honest,” Tetsuya admits. 

He looks up to see Aomine blushing even more and looking away, “Uh, well, you better play too, then. You’re apart of the family too, anyway.” 

Tetsuya smiles and catches the basketball Makiko had thrown at them while making gagging noises. “Of course, Daiki-kun,” and leans up for a kiss. 

There’s even more protests at that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay because i really want y'all to know the entire fam(i am in over my head bye): 
> 
> Akane (eldest daughter/arrogant rich aunt) Children:  
> 1\. Seiko (22) went to Rakuzan and is now interning at a law firm in US (she's the only hope in the family)  
> 2\. Kiyoko (20) is studying(struggling) at Kyodai (she's the manager that started Rakuzan's win streak)  
> 3\. Mariko (16) at Rakuzan and fights Daiki at everything and is better at everything (including being an asshole)  
> 4\. Makiko (6) goes to primary school in tokyo and planned on marrying Daiki until she met Kuroko  
> (they all went to rakuzan to get away from their mom and daiki sent a text to akashi once just saying good luck)  
> Ai (second daughter/lovely loud extreme mom)  
> 1\. Daiki (16) is an asshole and miracle son of the family  
> Misako (third daughter/other aunt)  
> 1\. Aiko (15) goes to Touou (surprise) and is on the girls basketball team  
> 2\. Midori (8) twin #1 and is goddamn blessing with an unfortunate name and dances  
> 3\. Mayumi (8) twin #2 and sleeps more than Daiki and has an even worse name (the reason why kuroko forgot her name was because it sounds way too close to mayuzumi)  
> Chiaki (youngest daughter/fav aunt)  
> 1\. Harumi (19) is currently trying to make it as a model in the US/lives with Seiko  
> 2\. Ryo (17) goes to Kaijou and on the girls basketball team (attempting to join the boys since Kasamatsus gone)  
> 3\. Nana (14) planning on going to Seirin to piss off Daiki and joins the basketball team
> 
> pls ask me about them wow


End file.
